My Name Is Harry Potter
by nanigmc88
Summary: My take on Wrong BWL story. Picks up from 5th year at Hogwarts. A/U Story. Powerful Harry Potter. Good Dumbledore.
1. 1 Return To Hogwarts

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N :** _A brand new story, if you like please please review. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE. My english is not perfect, so if any grammatical errors please excuse me._

**A/N 2 : **_Anyone interested to beta this story, please contact me. _

**_Chapter 1 - Return To Hogwarts_**

Its September 1st. The first day of a new year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The great hall was filled with students waiting for the sorting to start, and end so that they can have dinner and get to beds. The whole school was tense too. The events of the last week in the previous term just before the summer holidays was pretty bizarre. No one knew the whole truth of what happened at the end of the triwizard tournament except that the Boy - Who - Lived returned out of the maze with the dead body of the other Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory. No explanation was given other than that apparently You - Know - Who was back, as in alive, and he was the one responsible for Cedric's death.

The Boy - Who - Lived wasn't seen since the time of his arrival from the maze until today. And to add to that, there was the story that Professor Moody wasn't really him but an impostor, someone who is supposed to be dead for more than 10 years, Barty Crouch Jr.

And then there were all the articles in The Daily Prophet for the last 2 months. They painted a picture of Dumbledore going senile in his old age, and portrayed Christopher Potter as an attention seeking brat who is making up stories of return of The Dark Lord, to gain attention to himself. According to the newspaper, Cedric Diggory died in an accident during the tournament and the impersonation of Mad Eye was the work of a lunatic trying to get close to the Boy - Who - Lived to avenge his masters death.

As a result of all of this the student population as a whole is tensed. The Hufflepuff table was rather subdued, owing to the fact that they have lost a student, their most charismatic student and a very loyal friend. In fact the majority of the student population was rather subdued compared to their previous years. Except for the Slytherins that is. That is one house that is boisterous and loud.

The staff table too was rather subdued at the moment. At the centre of the table sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to have aged 10 years in the last few months. The resurrection of Voldemort, along with Cornelius refusal to acknowledge it was stressing him. He reinstated the Order Of The Phoenix, his secret group of resistance against the Dark Lord, as soon as he heard of the news that the Dark Lord has resurfaced. He trusted Christopher and also checked his memories as soon as the boy was capable of talking coherently. He looked out at the students. They all looked so innocent, so unburdened. If only they knew of the war lying ahead. And then there was the ministry interference in the way of school management this year. He only hoped that it wouldn't affect the children. Dumbledore looked down the Gryffindor table where Christopher sat with his friends Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. He seemed to return to normal compared to the end of the last term, or as normal as one can be with the burden of his destiny.

On the left side of the Headmaster was a seat empty for the Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall. Beyond that sat Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Sybill Trelawney, and Rubeus Hagrid. On the right side of the Headmaster sat a woman with a pink dress and was wearing a pink cardigan. She looked like a toad. Beyond her sat Lily Potter, James Potter, Batsheda Babbling, Aurora Sinistra and Remus Lupin.

The doors of the great hall opened and in came Professor Mcgonagall, along with the first year students following behind her, in a single line. She stopped them just in front of the head table and facing all the four house tables. She then recovered an old worn hat and placed it on the stool in front of the new students. The hat opened up and started to sing

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin

There was a muted applause to the conclusion of the sorting hat's song, everyone immediately discussing among themselves what the meaning of the warning of the sorting hat must be? And why it is warning them now? It seemed bizarre that a sorting hat is talking of perils and enemies. Professor McGonagall gave the students of all houses a withering look, that immediately quieted down the hall, and looked down to the list of first year students names in her hands and called out the first name

ʹAbercrombie, Euan.ʹ

A terrified little boy moved forward to the stool and sat down, while the Professor placed the hat over his head. The hat considered the boy for 15 seconds before it shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Slowly the students started dwindling as they were sorted into their respected houses. Finally, ʹZeller, Roseʹ was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall banished the hat and stool to their places in the castle as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to all our new students, and for those who have returned back for another year, welcome back. Let the feast begin" with that Dumbledore sat down and entered into a conversation with the pinkly dressed woman sitting beside him.

All the house tables were suddenly filled with food, of all kinds. The students started digging into the food enthusiastically, various discussions breaking up between them, but mostly concentrated on the hat's warning and speculations of who the new defence instructor would be. As the feast began to end and the food disappeared Professor Dumbledore raised to his feet once again "Now that we are all properly watered and fed, There are a few start of the term notices that i would like to inform you. First‐years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out‐of‐bounds to students ‐ and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four‐hundred‐ and‐sixty‐second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filchʹs office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who will be taking over the class of arithimancy as Professor Vector retired for personal reasons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Now, the Professor would like to speak a few words with you so please pay careful attention." With that Dumbledore returned to his seat while Umbridge came around to stand infront of the Head table. "Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" She smiled revealing very pointy teeth. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them tor ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progressʹs sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..." All the students started tuning her out by now, except for certain Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor girl. The staff were paying her undivided attention however. "...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." When she ended her speech, only few members , Dumbledore being the first, clapped.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again. "Thank you very much Professor for that very enlightening speech. Now about Quidditch tryouts..." Right then the double doors of the great hall opened making thunderous noise and in the entrance stood a stranger. He was about 5 feet 8 inches tall and was wearing a black colour cloak with silver linings, and boots that seemed to be made of Basilisk hide. He strode into the hall with a determined stride coming to halt right in front of the head table. His face was covered partially with a hood. The whole hall quieted down, vary of the stranger and also curious at the same time.

Dumbledore looked down at the man, who was now standing directly in front of him. He appeared to be quiet young though his face was covered with a hood. He summoned his wand into his right hand before asking the stranger, "Who are you, young man?"

The stranger lifted his head fractionally to meet Dumbledore's eyes before replying, " I am the new transfer student who applied to be transferred to Hogwarts. My mentor said you would be made aware of my transfer and my arrival today."

'Oh, yeah. Nicholas Flamel did mention about a boy who needed to be transferred to Hogwarts, about two weeks ago. He said something about the boy, but I was busy with the Order business and agreed to the transfer, especially because he vouched personally for the boy. Now what did he say was the boy's name?' Were the thoughts running in the head of Albus Dumbledore.

"Pardon me, my boy. It has completely slipped my mind. Now, what is your name?" Asked Dumbledore of the strange young boy.

The stranger lowered his hood, revealing a boy of about 15 - 16 years of age probably. He had jet black hair that stood up in various angles as if he had just flown all the way to Hogwarts from where ever he came. His face was pale and he had wire rimmed glasses on his face, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. But the most startling feature was his brilliant emerald green eyes, which looked straight into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, before the boy replied

" MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER"

* * *

A/N : Well do you like it? Please review if you do like it. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Infact the next chapter will be up as soon as I hit 10 reviews. Please please review.

Any guesses on the Gryffindor girl who pays attention to Umbridge's speech?

I have borrowed the sorting hat song and Umbridge speech direct from the Harry Potter And The Order Of Phoenix.


	2. 2 Better Be

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N :** _The second chapter of the story is up. This is more of reactions of various people to the sudden reappearance of Harry Potter. R&R. More reviews means Faster updates. Hope you like this chapter. If there are any grammatical errors, point out, will correct them._

**A/N 2 :** _Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. Your reviews make me want to get updates as fast as I can._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Better Be ...**_

"MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER"

Total pandemonium reigned the great hall as soon as the stranger declared that he was Harry Potter, the long lost, presumed dead, brother of the Boy - Who - Lived. Dumbledore stood stock still looking into the eyes of the young man, those vibrant emerald green eyes, his wand lax in his hand, all the guilt of not being able to help the boy enough when he was younger, before Harry disappeared, coming to the forefront of his mind. If only he had known what he had been condemning the young boy to when he had declared that his brother was the Boy - Who - Lived, maybe he wouldn't have been too hasty to have done so. He could still see the traces of little boy he knew in this young man's eyes, but there was also a look of steel and nerve in the boy. He had been a quiet but very intelligent young boy when he was young.

Lily Potter, now of 35 years of age, Professor of Muggle Studies, had been teaching at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft since the year Chris joined the school. She had twins, Harry Potter and Christopher Potter, and she loved them both equally dearly. On that fateful night of Halloween, 13 years ago, when You - Know - Who was defeated by Chris, something changed in her relation with Harry. She was equally attentive to both of them at first, but gradually as Chris grew up, he began drawing up more attention of her. Harry was quiet, studious and seemed very capable of taking care of himself, so she let Harry take care of himself while Chris needed her attention. She didn't understand how wrong she was in her behaviour towards her younger son until the day he disappeared. That day was literally the second worst day of her life. She was desperate to find her son, to hold him back in her arms, and to apologise for her behaviour and to make amends with him and shower him with love. James was reluctant to send out a search party for Harry, saying that he would return eventually, when he understands that he cannot survive in the outside world without their help, but agreed to the search party on her insistence.

They have searched for over two weeks, without any trace of him. Sirius Black was pretty mad when he found about Harry's disappearance. He had been warning both of the Potters about the neglect they were showing towards young Harry and how much it was affecting him, but Lily always thought that he was exaggerating, that if there was any problem, Harry would come to them. Sirius lead the search party along with a few auror colleagues of his.

Then, one day James returned from the Ministry, telling Lily that they had found a body of a 6 year old child that resembled their son, it appeared that he was tortured before he died. James confirmed that it was their son, though the body was pretty disfigured. That was the worst day of Lily Potters life. She was inconsolable with grief for more than 6 months. She replayed all the times that Harry came to her, trying to gain her attention and trying to get a little affection, but all the time she had been enamoured with Chris. She was brought out of her grief by Chris. She lost a baby of hers and she wasn't ready to loose another of hers.

But now, with the stranger standing in front of her declaring that he was her son, she couldn't hold back all the grief and regret she buried deep within her. Tears started pouring down her face. Now that she knew he was her son, she could see the resemblance of James and herself in him though he seemed nothing like the young 6 year old kid that she remembered. He looked very different, and only one who knew what to look for can find that faint traces of James in him. She prayed to god that this wasn't some sick joke and that the boy standing in front of the Head Table was really her son.

Remus Lupin was a man who showed little emotion. James Potter and Sirius Black were two of his best friends, since his first year at Hogwarts and they have accepted him and his furry problem and treated him as if he was their own brother. So, when James asked him to be Godfather of Harry Potter, he accepted without any hesitation. And the little bundle of joy, changed his life forever. Though he was Harry's godfather and Sirius was Chris's, both Sirius and himself loved both the kids equally. However, after that fateful night of Halloween, something changed in James.

James became more enamoured with the popularity that came with being the Boy - Who - Lived's father and started showing more attention towards Chris and started neglecting Harry. He and Sirius always spent more time with Harry, trying to get to know him well and cheering him up. But the time they could spend with him was very constrained and limited. Sirius was an active on field auror, trying to round up all the rogue death eaters after the downfall of Voldemort. He because of his furry problem, had to work hard with menial jobs to make days get by. So when one day Sirius came bearing news that Harry disappeared he was absolutely mad with anger and wanted to tear James limb to limb. Sirius calmed him down saying that their priority was to find Harry and take him away from James and Lily if they found him.

They searched and searched. Remus left his job to search for his cub. After about 2 weeks, James informed them that Harry was dead. That devastated Remus. He should have done more to help Harry. Since then he broke all ties with the Potter family. Even though Sirius still talked to the Potters, more for the sake of his godson, Remus did not. He even saw the arrogant, spoiled brat that Chris was turning out into.

Now Harry reappearing from the dead was like a boon to his tortured soul.

Christopher Potter always hated his little brother. He was so different from him. He always preferred to study and draw while he wanted to play. He didn't understand why Harry never liked to play games or fly brooms as much as he did. His parents loved him very much, much more than they did Harry. James was much much more vocal in his affection towards him. He always seemed to criticise Harry for any wrong doing. Even when it was his fault, James used to assume it was done by Harry and lash out at him. This made a funny game for Chris. Doing mischief around the house and pushing it off as Harry's fault and laughing at his expense. While Chris performed accidental magic occasionally, Harry used to perform magic voluntarily from a very young age. This made Chris more jealous of his brother. When he found one day Harry talking to a snake, he ran back to his father and reported it. His father used to say that only Dark wizards are capable of talking to snakes. His father's anger on finding out that was epic. Since then his father never trusted Harry and never let Chris stay alone with Harry.

When Harry disappeared, his mother fell into a depression, barely eating, crying the majority of time, staying locked in her room. It took Chris and James, 6 months to bring her out of her funk. Chris always blamed Harry for selfishly running away from home and putting his mom in such a state. He never understood why Harry ran away. And then, Uncle Remy stopped talking to him. Uncle Siri to rarely spoke to him, spending much lesser time with him. All this, Chris blamed as Harry's fault, and for that he hated him. He was a dark wizard and for that he hated him.

Now that, his said brother returned and is standing in front of the Head Table, he glared at the back of Harry's head with absolute loathing in his eyes.

The whole student body broke out into whispers at the strange boy who claimed he was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter? I didn't know that the Boy - Who - Lived had a brother?"  
"Isn't he supposed to have been lost?"  
"Isn't he supposed to have been dead?"  
"He looks so gorgeous and handsome..."

Madame Dolores Umbridge watched at the young man standing there with an absolute mad gleam in her eyes. Here is her chance to further drag down James Potter and the mighty Christopher Potter.

James Potter shot to his feet at the admission of the boy that he was his dead son, summoning his wand to his hand, shouting out "Impossible! My son is dead. He is an Impostor." And shot a stunner at the boy with lightening speed before anyone could even register what was happening. The stunner shot towards Harry at an incredible speed, but Harry side stepped the stunner at the last possible moment, his gaze straight ahead towards the Headmaster, allowing the stunner to pass him by harmlessly. Enraged James shot out another stunner that almost hit the target before dissipating into thin air mere inches away from Harry. Harry Potter just shot a disdainful look towards him before returning his gaze to the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore roared " Silence everyone." And shot a warning look towards James who lowered his wand. " I know that everyone have their questions, but we will get all the answers in due time. Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you can wait a few minutes by the side, we will get you sorted into a house." He turned towards Professor McGonagall and whispered something in her ear, she got up from her seat and went out, probably to fetch the Sorting Hat.

"Now as I was saying before we were interrupted, the tryouts for the Quidditch teams will be held from the next Saturday. Please co ordinate with Madame Hooch and your respective Heads of Houses." Professor Mcgonagall returned to the great hall with the Sorting Hat in tow. "Now, before we retire for the night, there is one more sorting to be done of one Harry James Potter. Harry if you will please?" Requested Dumbledore.

Harry sat down on the stool and Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Harry Potter. Its been too long since we have last met. I see that you have returned to fulfil your destiny."

"Yes, Alanon. I have returned to fulfil my destiny now that Voldemort is back. I know, you have lot of questions for me, but we can talk about them later. Sort me now and let's get this over with" Harry thought back to the sorting hat.

"Very well then. You have the courage and bravery that rivals Godric Gryffindor himself, and you are cunning and smart, when you want to be. You are very loyal, but only to those who have earned your trust. You have a thirst to prove that you are not less to anybody and a great wizard in your own right. So where to put you?" Queried the Sorting Hat.

"Whichever house you think is best for me Alanon. I trust your judgement." Harry replied.

"In that case, better be ..."

* * *

**A/N :** _That seemed like as good a place as any to stop. I hope you liked it. Please review. Which house do you think Harry will end up in? Review and inform me of your choice. More reviews, faster updates._


	3. 3 Brother Vs Brother

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N :** _The third chapter is up. Your awesome reviews are encouraging me to get these updates faster and faster. Please keep on reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please if there are any grammatical errors, do point out, I will try to rectify them._

**_Chapter 3 - Brother Vs Brother_**

"In that case, better be ..."

The Sorting Hat's rim opened up and announced the house of Harry Potter to the school "GRYFFINDOR"

Harry got up from the stool, handed the sorting hat back to Professor Mcgonagall and walked towards the Gryffindor table on the far right of the hall. He sat at the end of the table closer towards the head table. Only one girl was sitting towards that end, a little away from the remaining students of the house. Harry sat opposite from her, and food appeared in a plate in front of him. No one from the Gryffindor cheered for his sorting into their house. In fact majority of the school sat silent, not cheering. The only ones that clapped were Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter and Remus Lupin.

Harry seemed to not care for much of anything about it and went on to eat, he was rather very hungry. His journey tired him out a lot. Dumbledore seemed to have dismissed the school because majority of the student population started getting up and heading towards their respective dormitories. Harry could hear Chris Potter and another girl who seemed to be of Indian origin call out for the first years to follow them to the Gryffindor tower. Harry sat there calmly eating. The girl who was seated opposite him seemed to be tethering between hurrying back to the dorm and talking to him. He looked up at her, and saw that she was looking right back at him with a query on her face. She seemed to be about his age, with chestnut brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a pretty face. She had a faint scar running from the side of her earlobe to the corner of her mouth.

Harry looked at her and asked "What are you staring at?" She seemed frightened at his tone, and asked in a timid voice, "Do you know the route to our dormitory? Everyone of Gryffindor have left already." Her attitude screamed fear, as if she was afraid that he would lash out at her for asking that question. Harry softened his voice before replying, "I will be fine, and even if I cant find the way, I would just call a house elf and ask to show me the way. You can go on." That seemed to answer whatever doubt she had and she headed out of the hall without another backward glance.

Harry returned to his dinner. After a few minutes he could sense people standing behind him. He turned around before any of them could say a word. Standing before him were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potters, both of them, Snape, Lupin and Umbridge.  
Harry turned towards Professor Dumbledore and enquired "What can I do for you Professor?" "We were hoping that it would be possible to talk to you for a few moments. Some of us seem to have a lot of questions and doubts regarding your whereabouts for the past few years and others are anxious to talk to you. Is it possible that we could retire to my office after you complete your dinner to talk about a few things?" Professor Dumbledore queried.

Harry sighed. He knew when he agreed to return, that there would be many questions regarding his past, his whereabouts, what he had been doing, who he was staying with, but he didnt expect them to start barraging him with the questions immediately. He needed to clear his mind before he was ready to face them. His emotions are quite volatile right now after facing his "parents" and the attack by James.

"Professor, I had a very long arduous journey to return here. I am pretty tired. I think it would be better to postpone the meeting till tomorrow, when I had a good night's sleep and am ready to answer your queries as best as I can." Replied Harry.

"Its alright Mr. Potter. Its quite understandable. We too had a long day. Let us all convene tomorrow for that discussion. I wish you a good night." With that the professor turned around and walked away, all the professors following behind him. "Albus, you need to talk to him now. He is an impostor. You cant risk Chris being in the same dorm as him without talking to him. He might be..." James voice carried over to Harry, as the professors walked off making Harry scowl.

He turned back to his plate, but his appetite was thoroughly killed. He pushed the plate away and sat there thinking why in the hell he agreed to return here. He should have stayed away. He was happy where he was. But he knew that he had work to do here. He got up from his seat, and started to walk towards his dormitory. He was on auto pilot, his brain thinking about the last few weeks. His feet seemed to carry him towards his destination. Damn Voldemort. He never made his life easy. Damn Prophecy.

When Harry reached the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor dormitory, he came to a halt. He didn't know the password to enter. The Fat Lady looked at him, " No password, No entrance." She claimed, but as luck would have it the portrait swung open at exactly that moment, and two identical redheads emerged out of the entrance. When they saw Harry they stopped dead in their tracks. "Hi. Welcome to Gryffindor tower" they chorused before departing to wherever they were on their way. Harry climbed into the common room, and headed straight for the boys dormitory, or atleast what he thought was the boys dormitory. No sooner had he climbed 5 steps, still lost in his own thoughts the staircase chuted, and he slid down the stairs falling down face first. He cursed his ill luck, got up and headed in the opposite direction towards the boys dormitory before anyone could come asking questions that he didn't have answers to.

When he reached the landing of the fifth years boys dormitory, he headed in.  
"I will talk to you how I want, If youʹve got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved... stop your mummy worrying ‐" Chris potter was shouting  
"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!" Shouted back a sandy haired boy. Both of them immediately shut up as soon as Harry entered the room. Harry raised a single eyebrow towards them before he headed to where his trunk was. The house elf's were really very efficient in doing their work.

The whole dormitory silenced on his entrance as if they were all at a funeral. Harry unlocked his trunk, recovered a few night clothes and headed to the showers to have a quick shower before getting into bed. By the time he returned, to the dormitory, only Chris and a Red headed boy were there in the dorm. He presumed that the remaining 3 boys headed down to the common room. Harry headed towards his bed, when Chris blocked his way.

Harry looked at Chris and raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are you back here? Aren't you satisfied with the damage you have done to mum and our family? You came back to give us more grief? Huh? I don't care why you are back are what you were doing all these years but by tomorrow morning if you don't leave, I will make sure that your life here is a living hell. Do you hear me?" Chris tried to threaten Harry. But Harry merely looked at him as if he was bored to even be having this conversation. He side stepped him and headed towards his bed. Chris whipped out his wand in anger at being ignored, but before he could even get a single word out, he was silenced with a silencio from Harry. Harry calmly returned his wand to his arm holster and continued to get ready for bed.

Chris fumed, but without his speech he couldnt cast a spell, he didnt learn silent casting yet. If he wasnt so angry he would have observed that Harry didnt say any incantation either. Ron tried to finite the silencing spell to no avail. Chris returned to his bed, silently fuming at his predicament.

Harry got into the bed, and closed the curtains around his four poster bed. He then proceeded to cast silencing charms around himself and sat in the centre of the bed in an Indian Lotus position, before proceeding to meditate, clearing his mind of all emotions and thoughts, and practising Occlumency before sleep.

* * *

The staff members of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft were assembled in the headmasters office, with the notable exception of Madame Umbridge. Those present in the office were Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin and finally the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. There seemed to be a heated argument going on in the room between the members present.

"I am telling you, that boy is an impostor he is not my son Harry. Lily, you cant possibly believe that he is our son. Our son has died 8 years ago." James seemed to be arguing with Lily. "How can you be so sure that he is not our son James? He looks like you and me. He seems much different than he was at 6 years of age, but there are traces of me and you still in him. If there is a chance that our son is alive and is here, why are you so adamant in rejecting it? Here is our chance in getting to know him again. Here is our chance to right the wrongs that we made towards that child." Lily pleaded with James. But James seemed to be in no mood to listen to his wife.

"Professor Dumbledore, I still say that we should have thoroughly checked for his identity before allowing him into the school, let alone the Gryffindor house. What if he is an agent of You - Know - Who, Here to kill Chris?" James demanded of the headmaster.

Albus sighed. All the bickering and fighting is making his head strain. How he wished he could return his old bones to his warm bed and take a nap. Alas! He cant. He looked at James and responded to his question - "The boy, is recommended to transfer to Hogwarts by a very dear friend of mine, who personally vouched for him and his loyalties. I trust him and in turn I ask you to trust me. Besides you know the Prophecy. Voldemort would want to kill Chris personally, not through some agent sent disguised. It is getting late. I suggest you all return to your respective quarters, tomorrow is the first day of the school. It will be an hectic day. We will get all the answers we are seeking tomorrow out of the boy."

Everyone started leaving to their quarters after the apparent dismissal by the headmaster. His deputy was the last to depart. She had one question before departing, "Albus, isnt it strange that the boy turns up to the school, just 2 months after the Dark Lord returned to corporeal form?"

"Yes, it was strange indeed." Mused Dumbledore, before making his way towards the fireplace to place a floo call to his mentor and long time friend Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

Remus Lupin hurried back to his quarters from the Headmaster's office. He needed to contact Sirius and tell him about Harry's return. First however he needed a shot of firewhisky. The events of the last few hours took a toll on him. After having a shot of firewhisky, Remus headed to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the flames. The flames turned green, and Remus stuck his head into it after announcing his destination No 12 Grimmauld Place. Once his head stopped spinning, he shouted "Sirius" into the house. When there was no reply he shouted thrice more. That caused the portrait of Sirius's mum to open up and start insulting imaginary people. After a few minutes the insults quietened, and Sirius came into view.

He seemed to have awoke from his sleep, becuase he was in his night dress, his hair all ruffled and sticking out in wild angles. "What is it Moony? Why did you have to wake me up in the dead of the night?"

"Harry is alive. He is back at Hogwarts. He has transferred to Hogwarts for the 5th year." Remus replied in a single breath.

"What do you mean he is alive? And he is back at Hogwarts? Did you talk to him? How do you know that its even him? Does he remember us? How is he? Is he okay? Did he say anything about what happened or where he disappeared to?" Came a barrage of questions from Sirius, who is now fully wide awake, sitting down infront of the fireplace.

"Relax Sirius, he is alive. He is at Hogwarts. I just know that it is him. I haven't talked to him. Tomorrow evening we are going to be talking to him, so I think it would be a better idea if you are there. James is denying that he is Harry and is adamant that he is an impostor. This is our chance Sirius, to get to know him." Remus responded.

"I will be there Moony. Don't worry. We have lost him once, we are not going to loose him again."

Remus soon disconnected the floo call after that. He went to bed, both dreading and looking forward to tomorrow's meeting with his Godson.

* * *

He was standing in a large hall that was very grandiose, with a throne like chair at the centre of the hall. There were candles glowing all around the room. A large snake that was about 2 metres in size was coiling around the throne. He was looking out, thru a large window that showed beautiful hills surronding the mansion he was in apparently. He seemed to be about 2 floors above. Someone entered the hall, thru the main doors. He turned around, directing his gaze towards the intruder. The person came to a halt at midway between the throne and the doors and knelt down on one knee, with his head bowed.

He moved to the throne and sat down on it before speaking. "What news do you bring from Hogwarts, my dear Severus?" "My Lord, the second Potter child has not died. He returned to Hogwarts today as a transfer student. He is very much alive my Lord."

"Is it so? How very interesting news you have procured for me Severus. Your loyalty will not be forgotten. Keep informing of any other news that you gather about the Order. Also keep an eye out for the Potter boy. I want to know everything that is there to know to know about this child." He hissed.

"As you wish, My Lord" replied Severus Snape before standing up and getting ready to leave. "And Severus, please summon Lucius. I have a few things that i need of him." He commanded. Severus bowed his head once more, acknowledging the command before leaving the room.  
He moved back to the window, gazing the night sky, and looking out at the hills. How vey interesting, he mused, that the boy who defeated him as a child was not dead really. Was this a ploy by Dumbledore, the old fool, proclaiming the wrong boy as the one who defeated him to the world, while the real child was sequestered away, from the eye of the world in general and him in particular. Dumbledore is certainly clever enough to pull out something like this. No matter. Now that the prophesized child is out, he will find his strengths and weaknesses before striking out at him. He was interrupted by another hooded figure who entered the room.

He turned his attention towards the man, walking to him, "Lucius, I have a task of you. We are going to be breaking out our comrades from the Azkaban Prison. I need you to find out, discreetly, the layout of the prison, the guards that are working there, their duty rotations and such things. The Dementors will be on our side, but I want this operation to go down with the least amount of damage to our side as possible. I will give you a month's time to procure all the necessary information. Be careful, that none of it ties back to you."

Lucius bowed, saying, "Of course My Lord. I will get on it right away." He bowed again before departing.

He turned around, walking out of the Hall, into an adjoining room, his bedroom, and standing infront of the mirror. The man staring back from the mirror had red eyes, bald head, slit like nose. He was serpentine. He looked down at his pet snake, hissing in Parseltongue, "Soon the world will be ours, Nagini. We just have to be patient for the right opportunity and Lord Voldemort can be very patient."

Miles away, in Scotland, Harry Potter wake up with a start, before exclaiming "what the hell was that?"

* * *

**A/N : **_Hope you liked the chapter. This is my biggest update yet at almost 3000 words. Please review if you liked it. There is a reason why Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. I hope you like Gryffindor Harry. _

_Any guesses why Hermione has a scar on her face? If you provide me with a good explanation, I will incorporate that into the story. The more reviews, The faster are the updates._


	4. 4 First Day Of School

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N :** _The fourth chapter is up. Your awesome reviews are encouraging me to get these updates faster and faster. Please keep on reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please if there are any grammatical errors, do point out, I will try to rectify them._

**_Chapter 4 - First Day Of School_**

Miles away, in Scotland, Harry Potter woke up with a start, before exclaiming "what the hell was that?"

Harry sat up in his bed holding on to his head, wondering why he had a dream, was it a vision? of Voldemort. He never had such an episodes before. It must have been a vision of some sort. It was not a typical dream. And where was the mansion that he saw in the vision? The scenery visible from the window felt vaguely familiar, but he couldnt quite place it. He waved his hand infront of his face quietly muttering "Tempus". Bright fiery red letters started appearing in mid air about 1 feet in front of his face displaying the current time. '1:45 A.M. 2nd of September, 1995.'

Harry sighed. He got maybe 2 hours of sleep, before it was disturbed. He felt weary, sleep dragging him down fast, but he swung his legs out of bed, got to his trunk. He opened it and searched for the journal that he kept in which he jotted down his ideas and any important information that he felt necessary to remember. He walked out of the dormitory, down to the common room, and seated himself in front of the fireplace before he got down to writing every piece of information that he remembered.

'So Voldemort knows that I am alive, and he also knows that I am the one he really tried to kill all those years. Then again he is quite intelligent and observant from what I heard of him, so he would have immediately observed that Chris was not the one that defeated him all those years ago. He asked Snape to keep an eye on me and to report back to him. So this Snape is a spy for Voldemort. Must be careful around him. And also should dumb down my academic performances. No need to paint a bigger target over my back than there already is, more over Voldemort underestimating my abilities will give me an edge, at least for my first encounter with him.' Harry wrote down his own thoughts after he wrote down everything about the vision or dream or whatever he had.

By then, he grew too tired to getup and walk back up to the dorm. He just fell back in the chair and fell asleep within seconds, his journal lying on his chest.

Harry Potter woke up again after a few hours. The common room was still quiet empty except for one girl, who was sitting on the other side of the common room, reading a book. She was the same girl that talked to him yesterday in the Great Hall.

Harry got up from the chair, and went up to the dorm, he got his wand, washed his face and was back down in the common room, before heading towards the portrait to go out. He stopped near the entrance, remembering that he still dint know the password for entrance into the tower, and turned towards the only person in the room, the girl. "Excuse me, do you know the password for the portrait to enter the tower?" He asked the girl. The girl jerked violently at his voice, her head shooting up, before her eyes landed on him. "Mimbulus mimbletonia is the password", she said in the same timid voice that she used yesterday while talking to him. He looked at her strangely before whispering a quiet thank you, and proceeded out of the tower.

He headed to the left side corridor of the seventh floor, to train for a few hours before the school started up. However when he got there, instead of the training room that was supposed to be there ( or that was what he remembered ), there was a large tapestry depicting Barnabas the barmy teaching Trolls ballet. He was sure that he was at the right place but there was no room there. He stared at the wall for few minutes, apparently confused before heading back. He wandered around the castle, for some time, before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

By the time, he reached his dorm, all of his roommates were still asleep. Harry headed to his trunk to collect the things necessary, before heading to the showers to get ready for the day. He was back in the dorm in 45 minutes, completely ready and set for his first day of classes at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year. When he returned from the shower, he saw that Chris was standing near his bed, holding his journal open and peering into it. Harry whippeed out his wand and summoned his journal with an Accio. Chris whirled around, looking like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What the hell of a language is that?" Demanded Chris, obviously unable to decipher the language in which Harry has used to write in his journal.

Harry, angry that Chris was rifling thru his things without his permission just hissed "None of your business", before going to stove his journal into his trunk. He wasn't concerned that Chris would be able to read his journal. After all it was written in parseltongue, a language only he knew apart from Voldemort. It was the fact that he was careless enough giving an opportunity for Chris that made him angry.

He took a few deep breaths, before getting up and heading out of the dorm, without looking back at Chris. He idly wondered on his way to the Great Hall, that Chris managed to end the Silencio he cast on him, or maybe the spell just faded away in the night.

When he reached the great hall, it was already half full. Students were ambling into the hall, some energetic, some still drowsy from sleep, most of them catching up with their friends and exchanging stories about their summer holidays, apparently. Harry headed to the same position he sat at yesterday night after the sorting. He noted that the girl, he talked to today morning was sitting in the same place too, that is opposite to him. The remaining students of the Gryffindor seemed to be giving her wide berth.

Harry loaded his plate with breakfast, before looking at the girl. She seemed to be studying some sort of textbook. Harry watched her while munching on his sandwich. She looked quite beautiful, her brows furrowing together in concentration, her left hand curling a strand of hair around her finger, while she took small bites of her eggs with a fork with her right hand. She seemed to have sensed his gaze on her, because she looked sharply.

Her face showed slight panic, before returning to neutral gaze, and she asked him "What are you gazing at?" More like demanded."Nothing, it is just we have spoken twice so far, and yet I do not know your name." Replied Harry, in an intrigued voice. "Why would you want to know my name?" She asked genuinely confused. "We are classmates aren't we? Why wouldn't I want to? By the way, My name is Harry Potter. And yours would be?" Enquired Harry.

"I know what your name is. The whole school knows in fact. My name is Hermione Granger." She replied. "Interesting name. So what is it that you are studying there?" Harry tried to make small talk with her, but she just showed him the name of the book before returning to her studies. Apparently she didn't want to be disturbed.

Professor McGonagall came around distributing Timetables for the year to the students. When she came near Harry, she asked him, "Mr. Potter, what are the electives that you are interested in taking?" "What are the electives available here Professor?" Queried back Harry. "We have arithmancy, ancient runes, divination, care of magical creatures and muggle studies. You have to choose a minimum of two subjects." Professor McGonagall explained.

Harry thought for a minute before replying that he would like to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. "In that case Mr. Potter, you need to take an exam to determine the level you are at. I will ask the professors of that subjects to schedule an exam for this weekend. Be prepared for the exams Mr. Potter." She replied before tapping his schedule with his wand and giving it to him, and moving on to the next student.

"You are interested in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Came a question from Hermione, in an incredulous voice as if she could not believe that there were people who were willing to take those classes. "Yes, why? Shouldn't I be taking them?" Ask Harry, confused a little at her behaviour. "Its just that I am only the one in our year from Gryffindor that take. Those two classes. It just surprised me is all." Hermione answered before returning her attention back to the book.

Harry shrugged to himself before he looked down at the schedule he was handed over. He had History of Magic, double Potions, Ancient Runes and double Defence Against the Dark Arts today. He supposed that he need not attend Ancient Runes, at least till he was evaluated. It would give him some free time to do some research and also explore the castle a bit more.

He headed up from the Great Hall, having finished his breakfast, back to the Gryffindor tower. He needed to get all his supplies and instruments and books necessary for the classes of the day. When he had everything he walked down to the common room, where he saw that the Granger girl was heading out of the common room. He hurried up to catch up with her. When he came side by side with her, he asked her if it was okay that he accompany here to the History Of Magic classroom, since he did not know where it was. She nodded her head to convey that it was okay. Both of them walked in silence, each with their own thoughts swirling in their heads.

Harry sat beside Hermione at the front end of the class. They were one of the first to enter the class. Hermione looked at him weirdly for a second, when he sat beside her, before opening her bag and removing necessary parchment, quill and ink bottle for the class. She then proceeded to open the textbook that she was reading at breakfast and was back to studying it. Harry too took out the necessary things for the class. The remaining students started to tickle in slowly. The class seemed to be a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Harry was staring ahed at the blank board in front of him, when a voice spoke up from behind him. "So, you befriended the beaver huh Harry? Suits you right. No one else will stoop so low as to befriend you, except that annoying know - it - all." Chris seemed to be trying to insult him. Harry just ignored him. A ghost floated into the room, thru the black board and halted near the podium. He then proceeded to drone about giant wars. Harry genuinely tried to keep up with him, but he lost interest after 10 minutes of lecture. He opened his history book and began to study from it rather than to listen to the ghost.

Hermione beside him, was taking copious amounts of notes, paying absolute attention to the ghost. How she seemed to be able to listen, let alone concentrate to the ghost's drowning, Harry didn't understand.

When the Hour and half was up, he packed his things away, before proceeding out of the classroom.

He followed Hermione again, to the dungeons where the potions lab apparently lay. He stood at the back of the line of students waiting to enter into the Potions lab. There were Slytherins waiting there along with the Gryffindors. The door to the potions lab opened up, allowing all the students to file into the classroom. Harry settled midway in the lab beside a chubby looking boy, who was from Gryffindor. The door closed once all the students filed in.

The Professor strode to the front of the classroom, commanding "Settle down everyone. For those of you who are new to this class, my name is Severus Snape. ( It is obviously direct towards me, thought Harry). Now this is your fifth year at Hogwarts, meaning that you will be taking your O.W.L.s at the end of the year. As such I will be expecting you to work harder than normal this year. Any one who expects to get into my N.E.W.T.s class are expected to get an outstanding in their O.W.L.s. I will not take anyone with a mark lesser than that, so be warned." Though the professor spoke barely above a whisper, his voice carried all over the class pretty clearly. All the students seemed to be paying him undivided attention.

"Today, you will be working on a potion called 'The draught of peace' a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Its quite a tricky potion and you have to follow the instructions very carefully to get it correct. This is a potion that is often asked in the O.W.L.s. Any heavy handedness with potion ingredients, will put the drinker into a heavy sleep or even irreversible coma. So be warned, and stay attentive. You have an hour to finish it." With that, he flicked his wand and the instructions to prepare the potion appeared on the black board.

Students got up to get the ingredients necessary to prepare the potion from the supply cupboard before getting ready to prepare the potion. Harry Potter read the instructions carefully from first to last, before starting on his potion.

One hour later, the professor got up from his desk and wandered around the room, "A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape.

Harry looked up from his cauldron, and around the room. He could see no one's potion that was giving off silver vapour, except for the Granger girls. The professor passed her without any comment. He awarded Malfoy 10 points, even though his was just dark grey.

The professor stopped in front of Chris's cauldron looking down at it, green sparks were emitting from it. "Potter, what do you call this concoction that you brewed" sneered Snape. "The Draught Of Peace" intoned Chris, turning red. "No, Potter, the mess you made is remotely near to The Draught Of Peace, and is utterly useless. Evanesce." Snape just vanished the whole contents of the cauldron, with a careless flick of his wand, before continuing down the class.

Harry expected Chris to explode in anger, but he seemed to restrain himself, though barely. When Snape moved nearer to Harry's table, he looked down at the cauldron, but moved away not commenting. Harry's potion was emitting light grey steam. When Snape reached his desk, he instructed all the students to fill a flask with their potion and leave it on his table for testing, and assigned 12 inches of parchment on uses of moonstone and its uses in potion making.

Snape then dismissed the class.

The students all rushed out of the classroom, eager to escape from the wrath of the potions master, and to hurry to their next class. Harry walked at leisurely pace, now that he has a free period, for today. He decided now might be as good a time as any, to head to the library and do some research.

He climber up to the third floor, and headed to the library. Once there, he sought the librarian, and enquired if the library had stock of previous editions of The Daily Prophet, and where they were. The librarian looked at him, with an irritated look on her face and pointed him in the direction of the newspapers towards the back end of the library.

Harry headed out to the back, dragged down the copies for the last month, and sat down to get a general knowledge of how things were in Britain's wizarding world. A few minutes after he began glancing thru the papers, he heard a dreamy feminine voice call "Harry Potter".

**A/N :** _Hope you loved reading this chapter, as much as I loved writing it. I planned on including the meeting Harry promised to Dumbledore, but it got bigger than I imagined. So I stopped here. Please review after you finish the chapter, it really really encourages me. I have managed to post a chapter a day so far, all because of the wonderful reviews._

_Guess of the chapter : Who is the girl who calls Harry Potter at the end? _


	5. 5 Professor Toad

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

** A/N : **_A smaller update, but I wanted to keep with the chapter a day schedule. Hope you like this. As always R&R. The next chapter will be up pretty shortly too. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, for your amazing reviews. These faster updates are especially for you. _

_**Chapter 5 - Professor Toad**_

Harry turned around to see who was calling for him. There standing in front of him, was a girl, of about 13 to 14 years of age. She had straggly, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and large protuberant eyes. She had a wand tucked behind her left ear, and was holding a magazine upside down in her hands. She had radish earrings and a necklace made of butterbeer caps. She gave this distinct impression of being weird.

Harry couldn't stop himself from asking out, "Who are you?", even though he knew it was rude. The girl stared at him, with a dreamy expression on her face, "Depends on the person asking, I suppose, If it is my dad, I am pumpkin, If it is my classmates or house mates, I am Loony, and for the Professors I am Ms. Lovegood. Though for you I can be simply Luna."

If he was puzzled before, Harry was genuinely confused now. He had never heard a more bizarre introduction. He just shook his head before trying again. "Okay Luna, you called for me?" "Yes, I did." Replied Luna, staring intently at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He felt distinctly uncomfortable under he gaze, so he tried to divert her attention from his scar, "So, what can I help you with, Luna?" "Its not what You can help me with Harry Potter, Its what I can help YOU with?" Luna answered his question with a question of her own.

"Why do you think I need any help?", asked Harry, getting more and more confused with each passing moment. "Because the Nargles told me, silly." "Who is Nargles", Harry enquired obviously thinking that its a person. "Its not who, Its they. Nargles are invisible creatures that are quite mischievous, and try to interfere with People's lives all the time. So what do you need my help for, Harry Potter?" Replied Luna.

Harry neither understood nor cared for what Nargles were. He contemplated on Luna's offer. It might be a good idea to ask someone who was at the school, about the history and details of what happened here in the last few years, rather than rifle thru The Daily Prophet, searching for information, and trying to glean the facts from the garbage that they usually report. So it probably was a blessing in disguise, that Luna came to him, offering to help him.

Seeing that she really wanted to help, Harry launched into a barrage of questions, about the incidents that happened in the last year. From her answers, he gleaned a lot of information. There was a Triwizard Championship that was held last year at the school. Christopher was entered into the championship as a fourth champion. Though Chris claimed that he didn't enter the tournament voluntarily, the whole school believed that he did. Luna thought that he was entered by someone, and that Chris didn't enter voluntarily. Harry had to agree.

Though Chris was an idiot and arrogant, he wasn't stupid enough to voluntarily enter a potentially dangerous tournament. Then the first task was Dragons, where Chris was the one who suffered most injuries. That made some of the students, believe that he did not voluntarily enter the tournament, though majority thought that he deserved to be thrashed.

The second task was rescuing someone most important to you, from under the lake, from the mermaid village. Chris was attacked by Grindylows, during the task and was forced to retreat.

For the third task a maze was erected, and the champions were allowed to enter according to the points the students have accumulated. Cedric Diggory was the first to enter, followed by Victor Krum of Durmstang, Fleur Delacour of Beaubaxtons and finally Chris.

About halfway, Fleur Delacour was recovered from the Maze apparently having been stunned. Then Victor Krum was recovered from the maze, he too having been stunned. After another hour, Chris appeared just outside the area of the entrance to the Maze with Cedric Diggory who was dead. Chris claimed that the triwizard cup was a portkey and that he and Cedric were transported to some graveyard, where Cedric was killed, before Voldemort was resurrected.

'So that was when Voldemort got his body back. He must have done some sort of ritual. But why kidnap Chris? Why go to such huge lengths to get his hands on a boy that he knew wasn't the one responsible for his loosing his powers back then? Must have thought that, with me being dead, he wanted to erase any remote chance of Chris taking my place and challenging him' thought Harry after he listened intently to Luna's explanations. By then his free period was up, and he decided to head for Lunch before facing the last class of the day and then he has a meeting to attend to.

Harry thanked Luna for her help, and headed towards the Great Hall, while Luna headed in the opposite direction to wherever she was heading. Harry sat at the same place that he occupied twice previously and loaded his plate with lunch before proceeding to gulp it down. When he was finished with his lunch, he headed out towards the Defence against The Dark Arts classroom, following a pair of Gryffindor girls, who he had seen in this morning Potions classroom.

When he entered the Defence against The Dark Arts classroom, It was almost pretty full. He looked around for an empty seat, and found one beside the Granger girl.

He walked towards her, sitting down. "Hello there again", he intoned to Hermione, trying to make her talk, but she simply nodded her head, acknowledging the greeting before sticking her head back in the book that she had open in front of her. The professor walked in, when the whole class was seated, and proceeded towards the black board and tapping it with her wand. Words appeared on the black board immediately after.

COURSE AIMS :

. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.  
. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.  
. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

The Professor turned towards them before greeting them "Good Afternoon class".

"Good afternoon, Professor", everyone intoned.

"I am your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I will be guiding you all thru this subject so you can get a good grade in your O.W.L.s that you are supposed to be taking at the end of this year. These last few years you have had a number of Professors taking this class for you, and your education is quite disjointed and substandard to the standards set by the Ministry Of Magic. So it is my duty that your education is brought to the standard the Ministry expects of you." Professor Umbridge lectured. "Now, I want you all to open your textbooks, and read the first chapter, Basics For Beginners, from page 5. Put your wands away while your at it. There will be no need for them."

The students looked at each others faces before stowing their wands away, and opening the books, and proceeding to read the chapter.

Harry however did not open his book. He raised his hand and called our to the Professor to gain her attention. She ignored him. Harry called out once again this time a little more loudly. The whole class turned around to stare at him. Professor Umbridge acknowledged him this time, "Do you have any doubt regarding the lesson Mr. Potter?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, Professor, I was just wondering why there is nothing written about practicing the defence spells in your Coarse aims." Harry questioned.

"And why would you need to practice the spells Mr. Potter? I cant imagine a situation in my classroom that would require you to use defensive spells Mr. Potter. Now why don't you continue with reading the chapter, instead of disrupting the class" she replied.

"We are not going to use magic?" Exclaimed someone from the back.

"Students will raise their hands and wait for me to call upon them before asking a question in my class" Professor Umbridge turned around with a wide smile on her face.

"Professor, If we do not practice spells, how are we supposed to perform them during the examination? Surely there is a practical aspect of the examination where we are supposed to demonstrate that we are capable of doing the spells?" Harry asked with his hand held high in the air.

Professor Umbridge turned around and answered his question "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."

"Without ever practising the spells before hand?" a girl asked incredulously.

"As I said, as long as you have read the theory hard enough..."

"And what good is the Theory going to be in the real world?" Chris exclaimed.

"Your hand is not up Mr. Potter. And this is school, not the real world." She spoke softly.

"So weʹre not supposed to be prepared for whatʹs waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter. Who do you expect to attack little children like you?"

Harry groaned inwardly. The Professor is provoking Chris wantedly. He only wished that Chris could keep his mouth shut, rather than retaliate in anger.

"Oh yeah? Lets see. How about You - Know - Who?" Questioned Chris.

"Students. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard, is back at large. This is a lie." Professor Umbridge said in a single breath.

"Its not a lie. I saw him, I fought him" shouted Chris.

"Detention Mr. Potter." Said Professor Umbridge triumphantly "Tomorrow. Five oʹclock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, ʺBasics for Beginnersʺ.

Chris shut up after that. The whole class, continued in a pin drop silence, except for the rustling of pages. When the class was over, everyone were eager to leave the class.

As Harry got up to leave, Professor Umbridge called him. Harry groaned internally, before turning around, with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yes, Professor?" "Mr. Potter, I have heard that you have been abandoned in your childhood, by those deplorable parents of yours? I and the Ministry are here to help you in anyway we can Mr. Potter. You only need ask if you need anything." Professor Umbridge stated in a sickly sweet voice. "Thank you for the kind offer Professor. I will if I need anything. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back" Harry replied and made his way out of the class.

Harry sighed. That toad was sabotaging the education of a whole class of students, for what purpose he did not understand. The Ministry was afraid of the students learning defence, but why? And then she wants to use him to bring down the Potters. He may hate the Potters, but he did not like being used as a pawn by some toady witch in her scheme. He supposed he could stay cordial towards her, as long as she doesn't push him too much. She would regret it immensely if she did.

Harry was heading towards the Gryffidor tower, when he came across Professor McGonagall. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. I have been looking for you. The headmaster wishes to speak with you now. If you would accompany me, I will take you to him"

"Alright, Professor. Lead the way" Harry followed behind the Professor, its time to face the music.

* * *

**A/N :** _I am really sorry, that I have postponed the meeting once again to another chapter. Next one will start with the meeting. I am working on it now. Please review. _

_Question : Would you prefer shorter, faster updates or bigger, slower updates? _


	6. 6 Betrayal

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

** A/N :** _Here is another update. Hope you like it. Please R&R. The next update can take a few days. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. _

_**Chapter 6 - Betrayal**_

The Headmaster's office was pretty full with people. There were both of the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself. All of them were assembled there to talk with Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall was out, trying to locate Harry and bring him to the office.

"Now, I will be the one talking to Harry Potter, and I want you all to remain calm and not talk or interrupt us in the middle." Albus said. When Lily tried to speak, "I know, that you want to talk to him very much, Lily, but we do not know how he will respond to you. After all, you have neglected him, when he was with you. We want him to open up and tell us about what happened, not shut us down, so please, I request you Lily, in fact all of you to not make any comments please." Albus requested the assembled persons. When he got a nod from each of them, very reluctantly in the case of Lily, Sirius and Remus, Albus took a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth and waited for Minerva to bring Harry.

While they were waiting Albus mind went all those years back, when he used to observe Harry Potter, whenever he visited the Potter Manor. Harry used to be a bright child, always interested in magic. He used to have tons of questions for Albus, whenever he visited. He seemed to be able to grasp the concepts of magic, at such a young age. Harry reminded Albus of himself when he was younger, with a thirst for knowledge.

He remembered one incident. It was Chris and Harry's 5th birthday. The Potters arranged a grand party. There were two cakes, one for Chris and another for Harry. There was a lot of press that day, along with auror colleagues of James and Sirius, some Ministry personnel, a few prominent members of the Wizengamot. When Albus arrived, the cake cutting was already over, and the elders seemed to be talking with each other. The reporters were taking photographs of the Boy - Who - Lived along with his parents. Albus greeted the Potters, before giving Chris his birthday gift.

He then searched for Harry. When he couldn't find him in the hall where the party was being held, he headed up to the boy's bedroom. Harry's bedroom was very neatly kept. It had a modest sized bed. There was a large shelf to one side of the room, filled with numerous books appropriate for his age. Harry was sitting on a rug in the centre of the room, drawing a picture on a canvas using his little hands. That was how Albus found him. Albus walked into the room, and Harry lifted his head, and immediately broke into a huge grin.

He ran over to Albus before jumping into his arms, the paint on his hands ruining the robes of Albus. Harry looked at his hands, and then at Albus before saying "I am sorry Grandpa Albus. I have ruined your clothes with paint."

"Its alright my boy. Its quite easy to set it right with a little of magic. Now why dont you show me what you have been working on?" Albus carried Harry in his arms towards the painting. It looked like some sort of castle that Harry was trying to draw. "What is this Harry?" He asked. "This is the castle of Hogwarts Grandpa. I have heard a lot about it from you, uncle Siri, mommy. I tried to draw it. Is it bad?" Harry asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Its wonderful, Harry. Oh. And I forgot. Happy birthday my dear boy" wished Albus, removing a gift from within his robes. Harry's face lit up with joy. He opened his present to find a book " The Tales Of Beedle The Bard". "Thank you, Grandpa. Thank you so much." Said Harry before proceeding to read the book. Albus smiled at the look of joy on the young boy's face. Harry was the only child who ever called him Grandpa.

Though he suspected that Harry was neglected by his parents to a certain extent, he did not realise the scale of it. Harry must have felt terribly alone to have run away from the house. If he only knew... Albus was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry Potter arrived with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Harry, my dear boy. Have a seat. How was your first day of school?" Albus enquired offering him the bowl with lemon drops. Harry took a lemon drop and popped into his mouth before replying "Its been quite good professor. I am adjusting well enough I hope."

"Good to hear that Harry. Now, can you tell us all what prompted you to run away from your home, when you were 6 years old?" Albus asked, the question on everyone's mind save for one.

"What do you mean I ran away from home?" Harry asked incredulously, "I did not run away from home. I was abandoned by my so called parents."

"WHAT?" Came 3 shouts of Sirius, Remus and Lily almost simultaneously. Lily continued, "Why would we abandon you Harry? We love you. We would never abandon you." Harry did not respond at all to Lily's words. He ignored her completely.

James was stock still and he headed out of the room when Harry exclaimed that they have abandoned him.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened on the day you disappeared?" Asked Albus, getting more worried about what happened.

"I was asleep in my room ,when James came up to wake me early in the morning. He told me to get dressed, that we were going out on a trip. I was excited that he was taking me out. He always seemed to spend time with Chris. I got ready pretty fast. He gathered a few clothes of mine and dumped them in a bag. We headed out of the house. I asked why wasn't Chris or Lily accompanying us. He said that this was a trip for only the both of us. We walked to the outskirts of the estate before apparating to a village. I do not know which one. He walked us thru the village, before we exited the village and headed down a narrow path towards a house i guess, it was. There were large fields surrounding the building. James said to wait for him for a few minutes, while he needed to talk to the person there. I said it was okay, before heading out into the field and play. I played there for about 3 hours, before a man came and said that I should get in. I followed him in but I didn't see James anywhere. When I asked the man, where James was, he said that James left me there and returned Home. He said that I had been a bad boy, and I should change my behaviour and that was the only way I may be allowed to even see my family again. 3 days later, Nicholas Flamel came and collected me from there."

As Harry told the day he was lost to her, Lily listened with growing horror in her heart. Her own husband abandoned Harry? And he lied ever since about it. He didn't even allow her to see the dead body when he said that they found Harry dead. He said that it was not the way she would want to remember him as. Lily sank down against the wall, tears streaming down her face, for having lost all these years with her baby, but also at the apparent betrayal of her husband.

Almost every one in the room were beyond shocked. Except for Severus Snape. This did not sound like the James they knew at all.

Albus continued on however, "Nicholas came looking for you? Why?"  
"Uh... That I dont know. I never asked. I was just glad to be out of that place. He took me in and has treated me well ever since. You should ask him, why he came looking for me." Replied Harry.

"Okay Harry. I will do that. Now can you tell us what you did in the last 8 years, you have been with Nicholas? What sort of magics did you learn, who taught you?"

"Sorry Professor, I do not wish to divulge that information. Someday maybe, but not today. All I can say is that My education is on par with that of your current fifth year students." Harry said, Even though he knew he was much more advanced than even the seventh year students.

Albus looked slightly taken aback at his refusal, but he did not wish to press the matter. He would know in time, so he will let it slide for now. For now, the fact that Harry is safe and well is enough for him. "Very well then Harry. I suggest you head to Great Hall. I suppose it is time for Dinner."

"Alright Headmaster. Have a good day" Harry got up and headed out of the Headmaster's Office. Talking about the day that his father abandoned him, brought up so many emotions in him. He did not understand why James hated him so much, to have abandoned him like that. He did not know what he did to deserve such a treatment at his hands. Harry shook himself physically, trying to clear out all these emotions welling up inside him. It does not do him any good to dwell on the things that are beyond his control. He had so many things to do. When all of this is over, may be he will get around to ask James why he hates him so much.

As he was walking towards the Great Hall, he heard a voice call from behind him, "Harry, wait. Can we please talk to you for a few minutes?" Harry recognised the voice. He could recognise the voice of his Godfather anywhere.

He turned around to see that both Sirius and Remus were walking towards him. Harry dreaded this moment since the time he decided to return...

* * *

**A/N :** _So I am in a dilemma here. Sirius and Remus want to get to know Harry. My dilemma is whether Harry should get close to them or keep them at a distance. I have plots for both. _My reasons are here a) Harry knows Voldemort is after him, and he may use people he think are close to him, so Harry wants to keep Remus and Sirius away to protect them. B) Harry acknowledges that they are already targeted anyway, and that he has a chance to get close to them which he lost once.

I will go the way, the majority of you reviewers suggest, so send me your suggestions please. R&R.


	7. 7 The Darkness

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

** A/N : **_Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. Here is another update, sorry for the delay. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Your reviews encourage me a lot. _

**A/N 2 :** _I know you all want to see Hermione more regularly. I love Hermione, and I want her to be at the centre of attention too, and it will be soon. Like 2-3 chapters soon._

**_Chapter 7 - The Darkness_**

"Hello Professor Remus, Uncle Sirius. Sure. You can talk to me for a few minutes." Harry replied in a confident voice, even though he felt nervousness within. They may have liked him when he was young, but it was no guarantee, they would like him now or want to be close with him. "How are you Harry? And please call me Uncle Remus or just Remus, unless we are in class." Told Remus. "Alright Uncle Remus."

"Why don't we go to my quarters and talk there, while having dinner. Am sure that would be preferable than standing in the middle of a corridor here. Is it okay with you Harry?"asked Remus. "Sure", replied Harry. And hence, the trio began their trek towards Remus living quarters.

They walked in silence all the way. Remus was nervous about his interaction with the boy. He just wanted to comfort Harry, tell him that he loved him as if he was his own son, and that he would always be there for him. But he wasn't sure how Harry would react. Harry had been away from him for almost 8 years, and he didn't know how much Harry remembered about him. He decided that he would start slow and take it from there.

Sirius was beyond mad at James. He wanted to rip him apart for what he did to Harry. How could James do such an atrocious thing? To neglect him was one thing, to throw him away? He could not understand what went thru his mind. He hoped Harry turned out ok, despite his horrible childhood. His own parents always neglected him, what with him being placed in Gryffindor. So he has a slight inkling of how Harry felt.

When they reached Remus quarters, they all sat down in the living room. There were 3 rooms in the quarters. One living room, one bedroom, and one hall cum dining area. Remus called for a Hogwarts elf and ordered some dinner. The elf popped away to fetch the dinner.

"Harry, we are so so sorry about what happened to you. We are partially responsible for what happened, and we can only hope that you can forgive us." Said Remus, Sirius nodding his head vigorously, both of their faces sombre.

"Uncle Siri, Uncle Remus, you have nothing to be sorry for. There is nothing to forgive." "But Harry, if we only acted before.." Interrupted Sirius. "There are no buts Uncle Siri. I know you guys loved me. I know you guys fought hard to make Lily and James see what they were doing. You guys have always spent time with me. And am thankful for that. You couldn't have known that James was going to abandon me. So there is nothing to be sorry for." Harry hoped that Remus and Sirius would forgive themselves.

"So Uncle Remus, I heard that you are the new arithimancy teacher?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. I am" came the reply.

"So, is there any way you could tell me the questions in the exam that you are supposed to conduct to determine my knowledge at the end of the week?" Harry asked.

"You may have just returned to us young man, but even that wont get you the questions out of me." Replied Remus in a mock serious tone.

"Just checking, Uncle Remy. Anyway I wont need the questions" Harry wanted to lighten the mood, and it seemed it was working. Sirius and Remus could see that Harry didn't want to be dwelling on the subject of his disappearance, so they let him guide the conversation to casual topics.

"So, do you play Quidditch Harry?" Sirius asked. Before Harry could reply, Remus exclaimed "How come the first question you ask anyone is about Quidditch?"

"I know how to ride a broom, and I may have played a casual game once" answered Harry.

They continued on their discussion, while they had their dinner, which was provided by the elf. They discussed about Harry's education, how the Flammels were, how the first day of school was, how the different classes were, though Harry provided little information on his education and the Flammels. After Dinner, Harry asked the most important questions that he wanted to know some answers to..

"So, Is it true that Voldemort is back?" He asked, though he knew, the answer to this particular question. He was just setting the stage for his follow up questions.

"Yes Harry. He did come back. He used some sort of ritual to restore his body." Answered Sirius.

"So what are you doing about him? Is there any activity on his part?" Harry enquired.

"We have a group of people working on finding info, where he is at, what he has been upto, who his allies are, that sort of thing. Plus, even though the Minister is adamant that Voldemort is not back, we are trying to make as many members of the ministry see reason, discreetly of course, so we are not caught completely offguard, if he strikes, when he strikes." Explained Sirius.

"Why do you wanna know what Voldemort is upto?" Asked Remus.

"Despite me hating the Potters, I am still the brother of the Boy - Who - Lived. I will be pretty high on the list of Voldemort's hit list, so I wanna know." Replied Harry, thinking for himself that he would have moved right to No. 1 on Voldemort's hit list as soon as Voldemort knew about his existence. The mention of Potters, started a heated debate between Sirius and Remus.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, and was glad that they liked him, and wanted to get close to him. He hated James for having abandoned him. Someday, when Voldemort was dead, Harry would like to have some words with James, and show the displeasure he felt towards him. But even then, somewhere deep within his heart, there lurked a tiny boy who wanted the affection of his father, who wanted the approval of his father. That little boy was also grateful that James abandoned him, because if not for that, he would not have been rescued by Nicholas, he would not have gotten to know that he was the real Boy-Who-Lived. He would not have been trained with the best. He would have been cannon fodder for Voldemort. But Harry didn't know that he was grateful, because all this was masked by his Hatred for his father.

When it was almost time for curfew, Harry got up, bid goodnight to both Sirius and Remus and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Lily stormed into the quarters, that she shared with James, silent tears streaming down her face. When she saw James standing near the fireplace with a blank expression on his face, her fury exploded at the man. All the lies, all the deceits, abandoning her child. She walked purposefully towards him, and slapped him so hard, that his head reeled and James took a step back.

"How could you do this? How could you abandon our child? How could you lie to me telling him that he was dead?" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"I did what I had to do. I was trying to protect my family." Replied James, with an even voice.

"You did what you had to do? Is that all you have to say James? After abandoning your 6 year old child in god knows where?" Lily demanded, silent fury coursing thru her veins.

"Yes. I did what I had to do. That boy was Dark. I have seen the darkness within him. He has such darkness in him, I couldn't risk him being near my family. So yes, I did what I had to do." James argued back, his voice raising.

"How could you say such a thing? About your own son? Just because he is a parseltongue, does not mean that he is Dark. Or did you forget about your dark creature best friend. Is he also Dark for being a werewolf?" Demanded Lily.

"Do not talk about Remus like that. It is not just the fact that Harry is Parceltongue. There is much more, but you wouldn't believe now. You haven't believed me before. There is no reason that you would believe me now." James said in a resigned tone.

"Why don't you try me huh? Why don't you tell me what you saw that would justify you abandoning a child?" She raged, hitting him everywhere she could reach with her hands.

James loosing his temper, held her hands with his own, shouting "Harry tried to kill Chris. Is that enough of a reason for you?" before letting her go.

Lily gaped at James for few seconds, before back pedalling from him, whispering "You are lying, You are lying" before bolting into the bedroom and locking the door. James slumped down against the wall, sighing defeatedly, staring ahead blankly. Today might be the day his relation with Lily might have been damaged irrevocably. All because of one Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore never felt more weary in recent years, than he did today. Learning that Harry was abandoned by his father, at such a young age of 6 years, to fend for himself, saddened him a lot. To face such hardships at such a young age. Albus did not understand why James would do such a thing, but he himself felt partially responsible for what happened to Harry. For not acting faster, for not trying to correct the home life of the young Harry. He only hoped Harry would find it in himself to forgive him for his mistakes.

The morning after his meeting, Harry sat down for breakfast at his usual seat. He was soon joined by Hermione Granger. He chatted her up, and found out the names of all of his classmates and also those of other prominent and noteworthy candidates in the school.

By the end of the day, the school was abuzz with rumors that there was a big fight between Lily Potter and James Potter, though no one was sure of the reason why. James was always a jovial person, who used to teach his students with lot of enthusiasm, was seen with a forced smiled plastered on his face, none of his usual enthusiasm during the class.

That night in the 5th year boys dormitory, Chris confronted Harry. "What did you do?" Harry was standing near his bede, getting ready to sleep. He turned around at Chris's question. He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think I did anything?" "You had a meeting with the professors including mom and dad, and the next morning they are not talking with each other. So, I ask WHAT DID YOU DO?" Chris fumed, walking towards Harry, his voice raising with each word. "I just told the truth. That James was a heartless bastard." Harry replied with a hint of coolness in his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT DAD?" Shouted Chris, before punching Harry in the face. Or at least he tried to. Instead he found his wrist, in a vice grip in Harry's hand. "I will insult him all I want, and there is nothing you can do about it, big brother. Now why don't you run back to daddy and complain to him about how little brother beat you huh?" Harry hissed each word, with cold hatred in his voice, increasing the pressure on Chris's wrist with each word. Chris could barely keep himself from crying out loud, before Harry released his hand. Chris left the dorm but not before a last shot "I will get you for this." Harry just smiled in a mocking way before retiring to his bed for the night.

* * *

**A/N :** _So what do you think? You like it? Please Review. _

_Guess of the chapter : Did James lie about Harry trying to kill Chris, knowing that only such a strong accusation would have any chance of justifying his act of abandoning Harry? Or is there real Darkness within Harry Potter? Send me your suggestions. _


	8. 8 Preparations

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N : **_Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. Here is another update, sorry for the long delay. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Your reviews encourage me a lot. If there are any grammatical errors, please do point out. I will try to correct them. Hope you like this Chapter. _

**A/N 2 : **_Many of you may have some doubts after you read this chapter. All will be explained in the upcoming chapters. If you are too interested, checkout TWINS - A DIFFERENT LIFE by jessiikaa15. That story was my inspiration for this one._

_Speech in italics is parseltongue speech._

**_Chapter 8 - Preparations_**

Harry was sitting on the couch, in the common room of Gryffindor with a book lying open in his lap, his thoughts reflecting about the past week at Hogwarts. It was in the early hours of Sunday. Majority of the student population was sleeping in still.

Harry met with Luna a few times in the Library, and had learned a few important things yet, about the school. In Luna's first year at Hogwarts, there were a series of attacks, leading to petrification of students, though none were killed. About 5 students were petrified along with a cat and a ghost it seemed. The source of the attacks or who the attacker was unknown. All that the students knew was that The Chamber Of Secrets had been opened, and The Heir returned to finish the task started by Salazar Slytherin.

'So, if the Chamber has been opened and there were petrified people, it could only mean that the basilisk had been set loose in the castle. But who could have been capable of doing it? As far as I know, I am the only other parseltongue besides Voldemort. And I doubt Voldemort would have been capable of doing it, seeing that he was in a bodyless state at the time... Have to find more about what happened then, who was the one responsible. Maybe I can ask Dumbledore? Would he tell me? May be not yet.'

During Luna's second year, there had been an escaped convict from the Azkaban Prison, one Peter Pettigrew. And the Ministry deployed dementors around the school in the off chance that he will try to come and attack Chris Potter. But there had been no such attempts, and the dementors were withdrawn at the end of the year.

'When I get my hands on the rat, I would make him pay for what he has done.' Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when someone came down from the Dorms. Harry turned to see who it was. It was Hermione Granger, with a book in her hand, heading to her customary seat.

Harry watched her as she sat down and began to study. His mind drifted back to the events of the last week. Umbridge was pretty vicious with Chris giving him detentions for every slight mistake on his part, and then some. At least she left the rest of the student body alone. And as far as she didn't lock horns with Harry, it was fine by him what she did.

Harry took the exams for Ancient Runes and Arithimancy yesterday afternoon. He would be getting his results, by today evening. He was pretty sure he did well. He hoped Uncle Remus would be satisfied with his performance on the exam. And today there were Quidditch tryouts in the afternoon. He hoped to try out for the team.

* * *

At the Quidditch pitch : Gryffindor tryouts.

"Okay students. I am Angelina Johnson. I am the captain of this team. Today we are going to be conducting tryouts for the position of the Keeper only. So those who have come to try out for the position of the Keeper, please come to this side" Angelina said to the assembled students, indicating to her right, "and everyone else can clear the grounds. Thank you." The quidditch team members, Fred and George Weasely, Chris Potter, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell stood behind Angelina.

About 7 students of the assembled 22 moved to the right of Angelina. The remaining students made their way back to the stands dejectedly, leaving one Harry Potter still standing there.

Angelina looked at him confused before asking, "Mr. Potter, are you here for the keeper tryouts?"

"No." Came the solitary reply from Harry.

"Then, am afraid, I have to ask you to return to the stands. We are here for keeper tryouts only. The rest of the team is finalised." She said. Harry could see Chris sniggering behind her.

"I am here to try for the position of the Seeker." He said. Chris looked outraged and ready to attack him, before Angelina cut in, "We already have an excellent seeker, Mr. Potter, your brother." "If Chris is such an excellent seeker, he wouldn't mind competing with me, for the position of the seeker then would he?" Harry challenged Chris with a disdainful smirk playing across his lips. "I can beat you anytime. I am the best seeker in the Gryffindor House" Chris shouted in anger.

Angelina wore a pained expression, before conceding that they can compete for the seeker spot, but only after she held the tryouts for the Keeper position.

Harry stood to one side of the pitch, watching the tryouts for the Keepers. Katie and Alicia were throwing the quaffle at the hopefuls trying out for the position of Keeper. Chris came around to stand beside Harry. "You never showed any interest in playing Quidditch. Why are you trying it out now?" Chris asked with a tinge of loathing in his voice. "I have my reasons, and I have no need to tell them to you. And it would be immensely satisfactory to see you kicked out of the team, wouldnt it?" Harry replied.

"You think, you can beat me? Ha. I am the finest seeker there is. I have been playing since I was 5 years old. I have the best broomstick there is out there, The Firebolt 2. And what the hell is that Broomstick that you are carrying?" Chris asked.

"It is an old broom that was given to me by my mentor." Harry lied.

After about 1 hour, Angelina decided that the new Keeper would be Ronald Weasely, though she seemed not happy with her choice. "Now, let us try you both for the position of the Seeker. I will let the snitch free for 2 minutes, before you start the hunt. Whoever gets to the snitch first will be the seeker on the team. Alright?" Angelina instructed both the Potters. They nodded their heads. Angelina let the snitch go. Harry could follow the snitch for a minute before it disappeared completely. Angelina blew her whistle after giving the snitch 2 minute head start. Both Harry and Chris climbed their brooms and took to the sky.

Chris hovered at about 300 feet above the pitch, while Harry climbed even higher. Everyone else cleared the pitch and got to the stands. It had been almost 3 months since he flew, and Harry felt a sense of freedom in the air. Up here, he was free from all the burdens and responsibility and can be just an average teenager without a care in the world.

Harry continued to circle the stadium keeping an eye on Chris while looking out for the snitch. Suddenly Chris dived towards the ground. Thinking that he may have seen the Snitch Harry plummeted to the ground, flattening himself against the broom and forcing it to speed up. He soon realised Chris didn't see the snitch and that Chris was pulling a wronski feint on him. Harry still continued to race, catching up with Chris before pulling out of the dive. Chris, momentarily distracted on seeing Harry pulling out of the dive, looked up to see if Harry spotted the snitch only to crash into the ground.

Harry soared back into the air, 30 feet above the ground, laughing at Chris's predicament, who fell for his own Wronski Feint. It was then that he saw the snitch, hovering at a stand still, 15 feet behind Chris.

Chris felt foolish that he fell of his broom, trying to pull a Wronski feint on Harry. He got up groaning, picking up his broom, when he saw Harry heading full tilt straight at him. He did the only logical thing that he could do in such a thing. He ducked back to the ground. Harry flew over him, his feet brushing Chris hair. The snitch sensing someone pursuing it, took off again.

Chris got back up onto the broom and gave chase, but Harry was well ahead of him. Under 30 seconds, Harry closed his fingers around the fluttering snitch, signalling his victory and Chris's ousting from the team. He flew back at a sedate pace towards the stands and handed over the snitch to Angelina, who declared that he was on the team. Harry turned around just in time to see Chris heading back to the castle, muttering angrily under his breath.

* * *

The night of the sunday, when everyone was asleep, Harry snuck out of his dorm. Once in the common room, Harry disillusioned himself, put up a silencing charm on his shoes and finally added a notice-me-not charm on himself. He wanted to explore the Chamber Of Secrets. Once he finished putting up the charms on himself, he exited the common room. As he walked off towards the second floor, he could hear the Fat Lady ask who was there, out of the dorm at such an odd hour. Of course she could not see him.

Harry walked at a brisk pace towards the second floor girls bathroom, where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was situated. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat passed him once, but did not seem to notice him. Once he reached the bathroom, He cancelled the charms he had on him before he proceeded towards the sink at the centre.

'_Open_' he hissed in parceltongue at the snake like symbol carved on the tap of the sink. The entrance to the Chamber began opening, when suddenly there was a shrill voice behind him, shouting, "Who are you? Can't you allow me to rest in peace? Go away". Harry startled at the sudden noise, turned around in surprise only to see a ghost inches away from his face. He back pedalled fast, only to loose his footing and fall backwards into the Chamber. The entrance sealed itself once Harry fell through.

Harry wandlessly cast the levitation charm on himself, breaking his fall just before he hit the floor. He cancelled the spell after he righted himself and was standing inches above the ground. He strode forward through the ante chamber until he reached the door guarding the main chamber. He hissed '_Open_' again in parceltongue before entering the Chamber Of Secrets.

The Chamber was pretty dark. He lit the torches around the chamber. Standing at the far end of the Chamber was the gigantic face of one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Salazar Slytherin. Harry walked towards the statue. He stood infront of it, studying it for a few minutes, before speaking in parceltongue, "_Talk to me, Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_."

The mouth of Salazar opened wide, revealing a hidden passage inside. There was rumbling, before the head of a giant snake appeared out of the passage followed by the body of The basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets.

_"Who dares disturb me in my home?"_ Came the silky voice of the basilisk.

Harry levitated himself off the ground to about eye level with the basilisk, avoiding directly gazing into its eyes. _"Hello Celeste. It is me. Harry potter."_

_"Harry Potter. It has been a long time. You have returned to Hogwarts. You look just like the day I have seen you last. Are you ready to fulfil your destiny Harry Potter?"_

_"I am ready, Celeste. And I need your help in doing it."_

_"I am meant to serve you, Harry Potter."_

Basilisks are snakes that can have a life span of more than 1000 years. They are extremely loyal to the wizards they bond with. They are considered the king of all serpents. They have the power to cause death by a single glance directly into their yellow eyes. But a lesser known fact is that the basilisks have two eyelids, one of them transparent and while this eyelid is closed, the basilisk does not cause death or any harm to the gazer. It is lesser known fact, because Basilisks choose to close this eyelid only in the presence of very few wizards, with whom they have established a bond. And there aren't many Parseltongues in the world. The Basilisk, Celeste, chose to close the eyelids, allowing Harry to look directly at her.

_"It is safe for you to look at me directly now Harry Potter"_ informed the Basilisk.

_"Thank you Celeste. 3 years ago, there were attacks in the school that caused Petrification of the students. Was it you, who caused the petrifications of the students Celeste?"_ Harry enquired.

_"Yes. It was me."_ Replied the Basilisk.

_"You do know, that you were placed here to protect the school and its Students and Staff, not to cause Harm to them? Master Slytherin would be extremely furious on you if he knew that you harmed children at his school, wouldn't he?"_ Asked Harry.

_"I know what my purpose is here Harry Potter. But I am also bound by magic to obey the Heir to Master Slytherin. And the Heir was here. He commanded me to attack the students."_ The Basilisk replied to Harry.

_"Voldemort commanded you? How can Voldemort be here? He did not have a body back then."_ Asked Harry, growing more concerned that Voldemort managed to slip right into the castle, and was able to command the Basilisk.

_"He was not himself. He was possessing a girl."_ Came the Basilisk's reply.

_"Voldemort was possessing a girl? Strange. Must be how he escaped detection. Anyway, since I am back, I will make sure that he does not get near you again. I am the magical Heir of Salazar Slytherin and you will answer to me and me only from now, Celeste."_

The basilisk bowed its head in acknowledgment.

_"Now, I can not use the entrance to the Chamber, that is situated within the school, always. So I need you to clear the pathway that leads from the Chamber to the Forest."_ Ordered Harry. He needed that pathway cleared so he can come and go, without fearing of being detected.

The Basilisk bowed its head once again, before setting off to do what it was ordered.

Harry walked around the Chamber. He walked towards the entrance to the Chamber, before moving back into the ante - chamber. He looked around for a few minutes, staring at it in thought before calling out, " Flunky."

A few minutes passed by, and when nothing happened Harry opened his mouth to call again. Just then a house elf appeared beside him, making a resounding pop sound through the chamber. The elf wore a black toga, with the Potter house emblem stitched on it.

"Master Harry calling Flunky. Flunky is saying sorry for being late. Flunky is having difficulty coming here. Where is here Master Harry?" The elf asked Harry, looking around a little disoriented.

"We are at Hogwarts, Flunky. This is the Chamber of Secrets. Do you think you will be able to come here again, even without me here?" Enquired Harry of the house elf.

"I is trying Master Harry, but I is not sure." Flunky replied. Flunky is the daughter elf of the elf couple of The Flammels. She bonded with Harry as soon as she was of age, and was taught all the house elf magic, and the ways a house elf must behave by her parents.

"It is okay Flunky. Now I called you here because I have a work for you. I want you to build me a room here, made of glass walls, and glass roof, about 6 feet by 8 feet. Can you do that for me Flunky?" Harry asked the Elf.

"I is be doing that Master Harry. I is starting right away." Flunky replied bouncing on her heels, excited to have work.

"I also want you to make the room, sound proof. No one inside should be able to hear anything from outside. And no one except me should know, about this place or what you are working on, ok?" Instructed Harry. Flunky nodded, acknowledging the instructions, before popping away.

Harry decided to head back to his dorm. But he wanted to check the route that Celeste must have cleared by then. He headed back into the Chamber of Secrets. Beside the face of Salazar Slytherin there was a door that lead to a library. Harry decided that he can check the library later.

He climbed into the mouth of Salazar's statue and walked in. There were two passages that diverged inside. The left one led to the Basilisk's sleeping chamber. The Right one leads right into the Forbidden Forest. Harry headed down the right passageway. There were bones lying along the floor. The walls were damp and covered with cobwebs, and basilisk skin was present along the way. The passage was slanted in an upward way, leading to the forbidden forest. After about 20 minutes of walk, Harry emerged into the Forbidden Forest. As soon as he emerged, the Entrance disappeared into thin air. Only those who knew what they were looking for and standing at the right place can find the entrance.

As Harry was making his way back through the Forbidden forest, a majestic black bird flew from the skies and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head around to see the bird. There sitting on his shoulder was a shadow phoenix.

"Hey there Helene. It took you long enough to find me huh?" Harry said, looking at the Phoenix. The Phoenix bobbed its head, looking amused.

"I know you miss me, girl. But we need to keep you a secret. Tomorrow I am going to launch my first attack against Voldemort, and I will need your help. And for that, no one here should know that I have a shadow phoenix as a companion. It will blow my whole plan. Is it alright with you? Can you take care of yourself for a few more days?" The Phoenix bobbed its head again, now looking dejected, before taking to the skies again.

'I am sorry Helene.' Harry thought to himself, before heading back to the castle, and his dorm, having reapplied the charms.

* * *

**A/N : **_Well did you like it? Post review write now if you did. Your reviews will encourage me to get in faster updates. _

_Guess of the Chapter : For What purpose is Harry building a room in the Chamber of Secrets? And how is Harry going to attack Voldemort? Keep the Reviews and Ideas coming. _


	9. 9 I Am Sorry

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N :** _The next chapter is up. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and support. Now there are a combined 400 followers and favorites for this story. It is Incredible. Please continue to show your support by REVIEWING. Thank you. There is swearing in this chapter._

**_Chapter 9 : I Am Sorry_**

Monday dawned bright and early. Harry woke up early, got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he was out again, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He collected his wand from his bed side table before heading out of the dormitory. When he reached the Double doors leading to the outside of the castle, he took in a deep breath, before heading out to do some physical workout. His teachers had taught him that having your body in shape, would help you a lot in practicing magic, as well as helps give you an edge in duels. For the last week, Harry put aside his daily morning workout ritual, in light of getting used to the new schedule here at Hogwarts, but he decided that today would be as good as any to get back on track. After all he needed to be in top shape, both physically and magically if he wants to take on Voldemort.

Harry ran 4 rounds around the length of the quidditch pitch, before doing a few situps and pushups. Doing these exercises early in the morning always helped him keep his mind clear, and senses honed. Now, he only needed to find a private place, where he could practice his dueling skills, without the fear of someone finding out.

After about an hour, Harry headed back to the castle, all sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. Neville Longbottom was the only one who was awake when Harry got back to the dorm. Harry greeted him good morning, before collecting a pair of fresh clothes and heading to the Bathroom. 20 minutes later, he emerged out of the bathroom, looking fresh and wearing his school uniform. He collected the necessary books and materials required for the day, put them in his bag and headed out of the dorm. He sat down in a chair in the common room, before opening his Journal to write down a few things.

He got up later, and headed to the great hall, for breakfast. The Great Hall was almost full of students when he arrived. Harry headed to his customary seat. He was surprised to find Luna Lovegood sitting beside Hermione Granger, and they both seemed to be sharing a laugh. Harry sat down opposite to them. "Good morning Luna, Miss Granger." Hermione seemed to be startled by his presence. She just gave a curt nod before hiding her head back in her book, and refusing to look up again until she left the hall after breakfast.

"Hello Harry Potter. Good morning to you too. Today seems to be a wonderful day isn't it? Do you have any plans for tonight?" Luna asked, staring at a point in space just above Harry's head. Harry who just placed a piece of breakfast in his mouth, choked at her question. He began coughing violently, before drinking pumpkin juice. He turned towards Luna, and looked at her oddly. In the one week, he had known her, she asked a few questions, like this seemingly random, but it felt like, she knew more than she let on. Still he replied, "My plans for tonight include studies and exploring the castle a bit."

"Oooooh... I love exploring the castle. Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked.

"Not tonight Luna. Maybe another night?" Harry answered.

"It is alright. We can have that date on another night."  
Harry choked for the second time at her answer. But he wisely chose not to respond to her statement.

Harry finished his breakfast soon after that. He was about to get up, and head to his first class, when someone called him from behind, "Harry. Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to her. But he knew it was inevitable. He was mildly surprised even that it took her this long to try and talk to him. He turned around in his seat. Lily Potter was standing there infront of him, with an uncertain expression mixed with anxiety and fear.

"It is Mr. Potter to you, Professor. And yes you can talk, if you insist." Harry replied, his voice tinged with a hint of anger.

Lily cringed at his tone, before saying, "Can we talk, in private please?"

"Here is perfectly fine. I do not see any need for our conversation to be private." The surrounding students stopped chatting and started to pay attention to the ongoing exchange between the new student and Professor Potter.

Lily looked around her, shifting her feet uncomfortably, before pleading, "Harry please. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Alright, but only if you call me Mr. Potter. Only my friends and family are allowed to call me Mr. Potter and since you are neither, I prefer you referring me as Mr. Potter" Tears started swirling in Lily's eyes, at Harry's declaration that he didn't consider her as family, but nodded her head. Harry rose from his seat, collected his bag, bid Luna and Hermione goodbye before asking Lily to lead the way.

Lily looked at him uncertainly, for a few seconds, before turning on her heel, and walking towards the antechamber present adjoining the staff table, Harry in tow. She could feel James piercing stare on her, but she paid him no heed. Her only desire was to get to know Harry better, and try to make him see how sorry she was for her behavior. Once she reached the antechamber she turned around to face Harry.

"What is you wanted to talk to me about Professor?" Harry asked, getting a little impatient, after Lily stood there idly staring at him, not saying anything for the last 5 minutes.

"Harry... " Lily began. "Mr. Potter" Harry interrupted. Lily continued, "Harry please". Harry turned around swiftly, and headed to the door of the antechamber that led back to the Great Hall.

"Alright, alright. Mr. Potter. Please stay." Lily conceded. Harry stopped with his hand on the door knob, before turing around. "I am sorry, for not listening to your wish, Mr. Potter." Harry just stared back at her.

"How are you Mr. Potter?" Lily asked finally, after another 2 minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between the two.

"Not that it is any of your business Professor, but I am doing very well." He replied.

"I asked to talk to you, to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened to you. I did not that James abandoned you, Harry. Please believe me." Lily pleaded.

"You are sorry? YOU ARE SORRY? YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF OUT IN THE WORLD AND YOU SAY YOU ARE SORRY? I WAS JUST A FUCKING LITTLE BOY." Harry shouted, his anger at his parents abandonment of him, their neglect of him when he was there with them.

"I did not know. I never would have abandoned you. Please. You have to believe me." Lily was down on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't believe you. And even if I did, which I don't, you still have done many things, that will never make me forgive you. You were never there for me,when I needed you. You never spent any amount of time with me. You were always enamored with Chris. Chris did this, Chris did that, Chris is fucking amazing. Well you have your amazing son for yourself, so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." Harry vented his anger out on her.

Lily broke down into sobs, her whole body shaking, muttering "I am sorry. I am so sorry." In a continuous chant.

"You want me to forgive you, so you can get rid of the guilt that you are experiencing. Well I am not forgiving you, neither will I ever forgive you. You know why? Because I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. Never try to talk to me again, unless it is school related matters. Goodbye." Harry stormed out of the antechamber, swinging the door hard enough to rattle it. He came face to face with James Potter, as soon as he exited the ante chamber.

James had an expression of pure hatred on his face. Harry returned the stare with an equally intense hatred, before side stepping him and walking off towards his class.

Lily lay there on the ground sobbing, when James came in. "Lily dear, what happened, did he do something to you?" James crouched down beside Lily trying to comfort her. "GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU ARE THE REASON HE HATES ME. MY SON HATES ME. GET AWAY FROM ME." Lily shouted, scratching James face with her fingernails. James moved away from her, and stood in a corner of the room, watching her fall back into sobs, saying repeatedly "He hates me. He hates me."

Harry stormed into the History of Magic class, taking a seat towards the back of the class. Professor Binns didn't even register his late entry into the class and continued to drone on about Goblin wars. Harry was in a foul mood for the rest of the class and the following one, Potions with Snape. His mood only bettered slightly once he entered the Ancient Runes class. He liked Ancient Runes, very much. He got his test results for Ancient Runes and Arithimancy, yesterday, and he was deemed to have appropriate knowledge for taking the fifth year course. Remus was proud of him, however, he said that he may need a little tutoring to catch up perfectly with the fifth year curriculum. Remus was also said he was more than happy to tutor Harry. Of course Harry knew that it was a ploy to get to spend more time with him. Harry was more than happy to oblige however. He wanted to get to know his godfather again as much as his godfather wanted to get to know him.

When he arrived at Lunch, Harry was feeling considerably better. He loaded his plate with shepherd's pie, cornish pasties and sausages before digging in. He felt a tap on his shoulder, halfway though Lunch. When he turned around there was Hermione Granger standing there. "Yes?" Harry enquired. "I was told to give you this letter" she answered, placing a letter in his hand before heading out to her next class.

Harry looked at her puzzled, before opening the letter.

_Harry,_

_I wish to speak with you. If it is alright with you, please come by my office today evening at 5 o'clock. Hoping to see you then._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_P.S. I like rock cakes._

'Dumbledore wants to see me? I wonder what this is about? He likes Rock Cakes? That is weird.' Harry thought before folding the letter and placing it in his pocket.

Harry headed out of the Great Hall, to his destination, The Potions classroom. He dived into an alcove on his way, before calling out for Flunky.

"Master Harry is calling for Flunky? What is Flunky be doing for him?" Flunky asked bouncing up and down eager to assist Harry.

"Is the room I asked you to prepare ready yet, Flunky?"

"No. Master Harry. I is not completing it yet. It is completing in 2 hours." Flunky replied wringing his hands.

"That is okay Flunky. I have another task of you. Do you know where the Malfoy Manor is?" Harry asked.

"I is not knowing Master Harry. I being find out, if you is wanting me to." Came the reply.

"Please do so. I need you to find out the location of the manor, by 6 in the evening. I will call you again tonight. Finish preparing the room, and find out the location by then, alright?"

"I is doing that right away, Master Harry." Flunky replied before popping out.

Harry continued on his path to the Potions classroom. His plan was mostly ready and he will strike Voldemort his first blow tonight.

* * *

**A/N :** _So, I think you can guess by now, how Harry is going to launch his strike against Voldemort. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review. I am working on the next chapter right now, and the more Reviews I get, the faster will the chapter be up. Thank you._


	10. 10 The Shadow

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N : **_Here is another update. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had to rewrite this chapter three times before I felt it was satisfactory. Please tell me in your reviews how you find this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support so far with this story. This story is now 25000 words long. Let us keep it going on._

**_Chapter 10 - The Shadow_**

Monday evening, at 5 P.M. Harry was on his way to the headmaster's office. He was curious as to what Dumbledore wanted to talk with him. He supposed it might be about his stay with the Flamels. When Harry reached the Gargoyle guarding the office, he was stumped. He didn't have the password for entry, and he didn't know any other way to enter. He took the letter that Dumbledore sent him to see if he had missed the password written there by chance. After reading it carefully twice, he figured that Rock cakes might be the password.

He turned towards the Gargoyle before giving it the password rock cakes. He didn't really expect for it to be the password, so he was mildly surprised when the gargoyle moved aside revealing a moving spiral staircase. Harry got onto the staircase, spiraling upwards towards the Headmaster's office, thinking how absurd it was to keep rock cakes as a password. But then, Dumbledore always was eccentric like that.

When he got to the office, he raised his hand to knock on the door, when he heard a "Come in", from Dumbledore obviously. Harry pushed open the door to the office before entering. There sitting in his seat behind the desk was Albus Dumbledore. And there was one other person present in the room, someone he didn't expect to see there. Standing beside the perch on which was a phoenix, was Hermione Granger.

"Ah. Come in Harry. I presume you met Hermione here?" Dumbledore invited Harry in. Harry nodded towards the professor, sat down in a chair infront of the professor, before replying, "Yes professor. We have met. After all we are in the same class."

"I will take my leave then Professor" Hermione said from her position before starting towards the door. "Let us meet at the same time next week then Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied, before turning his attention back to Harry. Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment before closing the door on her way out.

"So now that we are alone, I have called you here to discuss a few things. But first I have heard that you have done pretty well in your arithmancy and ancient runes exams? Congratulations, my dear boy." Dumbledore started the conversation between them.

"Thank you Professor. I am happy myself to have done well. I didn't want to disappoint Professor Remus."

"How was your first week here, Harry? Okay, I presume?" Dumbledore leaned forward, peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes Professor. It was fine. All the classes were fine. Well, apart from Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions." Harry said, before adding as an afterthought, " and History of Magic as well."

"Oh. What do you believe is the problem with these subjects, if I may know?"

"Well, the whole point of Defense against the Dark Arts is to learn how to defend yourself, but Professor Umbridge refuses to let us practice magic at all. She says theoretical knowledge is sufficient for us to get a good grade in the exams, and that the school is all about getting good grades." Harry ranted his frustration about Umbridge infront of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, listening to Harry. "Alas, I can do nothing about that, my boy. You have heard about the return of Lord Voldemort, I presume?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his head to indicate that he had. "Well, Cornelius is burying his head in the sand and refusing to hear the truth. He is afraid that I am making up this story to force him out of his office, and take control of the ministry. That is why, he over seeded my authority and appointed Professor Umbridge as The Defense against The Dark Arts professor. He wants to make sure that I am not creating an army here to overthrow the government."

"But that is pretty absurd professor. Why would you want to overthrow the Government?" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, Harry. But Cornelius is beyond reason. And if I push too hard, he may remove me as Headmaster altogether. My first responsibility is to keep the children of Hogwarts safe and try to provide them with the best possible education. Unfortunately, I can not provide them with a competent Defense teacher for this year." Dumbledore took a lemon drop from a bowl on his table, popping it into his mouth, before offering one for Harry.

Harry popped the lemon drop into his mouth before exclaiming, "Ah. I used to love these when I was a kid."

"Yes, I remember. You used to want atleast a dozen each time I visited you. Harry, I really am very sorry for what happened to you, and that I haven't taken any kind of action to prevent the ordeal that you have faced." Dumbledore spoke, sadness and regret over his actions, visible on his face.

"It is alright Professor. You didn't clearly know how bad the situation was. I blame James and Lily and no one else for what I went through. And I do not wish to discuss about it Professor. Please" Harry pleaded, trying to avoid remembering the time he spent in the care of the Potters.

"I will respect your wishes Harry. I can wait till you are ready to talk about it. If you ever need to talk to someone, I am available, alright? Now is there anything you wished to ask me about?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Professor. I do not have anything to ask in this moment." Harry replied.

"Then I suggest you head back to the great hall, for dinner. Good night Harry" Dumbledore dismissed Harry for the night. Harry bade the Headmaster Good Night before heading back to Gryffindor tower. He wasn't particularly hungry.

That night, Harry snuck out of the Gryfiindor tower, after making sure that he cast the disillusioning charm on himself. He made his way through the castle towards the secret passage way he discovered two days before that led to the adjacent Hogsmead town. On his way to the Passageway, Harry came across Luna wandering around the castle idly, barefooted. Harry wondered what she was doing out of her dormitory at this hour, but decided that he can ask her later. Right now, he had more important things to attend to.

Once he emerged out in the Hogsmead town, Harry walked a little bit out of the town, before calling for Flunky. Flunky appeared infront of Harry. "Yes, Master Harry?" "Did you find out the location of the Malfoy Manor?" "I is doing that Master Harry." "Good, take me there now." Harry and Flunky disappeared from Hogsmead.

* * *

Malfoy Manor, 1:08 A.M., 9th September 1995.

Malfoy manor was one of the most splendid residences in the Wizarding Britain. It was situated in an area of about 8 acres. There were gardens with various types of plants grown beautifully surrounding the manor. There was a quidditch pitch towards the south of the manor. The manor itself was pretty big. It was 3 storied with 12 bedrooms, a huge hall, a dining room that can fit 25 to 30 people at a time, a ball room for hosting functions and dances, a basement, 3 balconies on the second floor that had a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains.

Malfoy manor as it was now was built by Abraxas Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy. He was also one of the earliest members of the group that called themselves as Death Eaters now. Abraxas went to school along with Tom Riddle, who would later go on to become the self styled Lord Voldemort. Abraxas had one heir, Lucius Malfoy. He taught Lucius, from a very young age, about the superiority of the Purebloods and the need to eliminate the mudbloods from the world, to ensure that magic stayed pure. Lucius loved his father very deeply. He was the only person he loved or truly cared about, apart from his son Draco.

The Malfoy Family is fairly rich thanks to their share in various businesses. Lucius Malfoy established many contacts within the Ministry of Magic, using bribes and other means. He had a good relationship with the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge. And it was what made him an important member of Voldemort's inner circle. Voldemort is using Lucius to influence the Ministry to his favor.

Lucius Malfoy was currently sleeping in his master bedroom along with his wife Narcissa Malfoy. He woke up abruptly, sitting up straight in his bed. He looked around a few minutes, before picking up his wand from his bedside table. He looked over at Narcissa, who was sleeping peacefully on the other end of the bed. He got out of the bed, put up a robe around him, before heading down towards the Hall.

The Malfoy Manor was protected with many wards around it. There were wards like anti - intruder alert - that gives off an alarm around the manor, when anyone approaches the manor gate, who did not have permission to enter. An anti - apparition ward, that would keep anyone who wasn't keyed in out of the premises. An anti - portkey ward, that prevented entry of any portkey's from outside. Also, there is one more ward, that is tied in within the anti - apparition award, that will give the caster, namely Lucius in this case, a jolt severe enough, when there was someone trying to tamper the wards or bring them down. That was what woke Lucius up.

Lucius hurried to the ground floor. He could feel the wards were brought down, and new anti apparition and anti portkey wards spring up around the length of the manor. Someone was foolish enough to attack him in the middle of the night in his own manor. Lucius reached the hall, and made the way straight to the fireplace. He took a pinch of the floo powder, before throwing it into the fireplace. He put his head in before shouting, "Dolohov Residence." His head spun for a while before it came to rest, and he could see the hall of Antonin Dolohov's house.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise. To what do ..." Antonin, who was awake and sitting in a chair, beside the fireplace, pursuing some files began asking, before being cut off by Malfoy, "Someone is attacking my Manor. I don't know who, but bring some men and ..." Malfoy's head disappeared from the fire as suddenly as it appeared. Antonin got the message however. Someone was attacking, and he needed to get some men and get there as soon as possible.

Lucius Malfoy was yanked out of the fireplace violently, during his Floo call, and he flew backwards with a tremendous force, before he hit the wall on the opposite end of the hall, and slumping down, stars flooding his vision. The fireplace was immediately blown up after, by a heavily powered Reducto.

Lucius shook his head a few times to clear his vision, and got up to his feet, to look at the entrance to the Hall and the Manor. The double doors were blown apart, and standing in the entrance was a strange man, covered from head to toe. He appeared to be wearing a robe, with a symbol of a phoenix on his right breast. His head was covered with a hood of the robe, and his face wasn't visible at all.

"Who are you? What do yo want?" Asked Lucius training his wand, upon the intruder, alert to cast spells at a moments notice.

"Who am I? My name is Shadow. And I am here to bring you to justice for all the crimes you committed against mankind." Said the man standing in the entrance. "It was stupid of me not to notice the trigger ward tied into the Anti - Apparition ward you have around the Manor. I have seen you have called for help. I wanted to enjoy this slowly, but seeing that we do not have much time I will have to be quick about it", said the Shadow, before whipping his wand and sending an Expelliarmus at an incredible speed.

Lucius didn't have enough time to put up a shield, so he dived to his left, avoiding the spell narrowly, before returning fire with a Stupefy. Shadow levitated straight into the air, the stunner sailing harmlessly below him. Lucius was stunned at the display. Shadow shot like a bullet towards Lucius from his position in the air. Lucius regaining his senses, trained his wand towards the Shadow and cast the Killing Curse - Avada Kedavra. The killing curse seemed to head straight towards Shadow, who made no attempt to deviate from the path of the spell. Just before the spell hit the Shadow however, he disappeared into thin air, and the Killing Curse sailed across hitting the opposite wall and raining down debris.

"What the hell?" was Lucius Malfoy's reaction, before he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned around quickly, bringing up his wand, jus to see a red stunner hit him square in the face. He flew backwards, unconscious, due to the sheer strength of the spell, before his body hit the wall and slumped down.

"Do you like my trick, Lucius?" Commented Shadow, standing at arm's length away from where Lucius was, before being hit by the Stunner. Shadow suddenly sensed another spell heading towards him, from behind him. He dived to the ground, a green spell flying over his head, missing him by inches. He whirled around, and shot 5 stunners in quick succession.

Narcissa Malfoy, who snuck up from behind, had little time to put up a shield. She conjured a Protego shield hastily to defend herself. The shield held against the first two spells, before the third one tore through it as if it was paper, and the fourth and fifth Stupefy's hit her, rendering her unconscious and throwing her body back as if it was a rag doll.

Shadow got up from his place on the ground, and walked towards the woman. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone crying. It appeared as if the cries arose from the basement. Shadow hurried to the basement. When he arrived in the basement, the basement was dark, devoid of any light. "Lumos Maxima" intoned Shadow. The basement was illuminated with light and at the far end of the basement, there were cages. Inside one of the cages was a girl, chained to the cage, with her hands behind her, blood matting her hair, her left eye swollen, her clothes torn, various cuts and bruises over her torso.

Shadow or rather Harry Potter, rushed forward towards the cage. He cast an alohomora to unlock the cage, and opened the door. The girl seemed to be conscious and was crying hysterically now, at his presence. His presence seemed to upset her. Harry tried to reassure her, but that only made the girl cry more, and she tried to curl into a ball, intoning, " Please don't hurt me. I can't take anymore." Harry sighed. He was running out of time and he needed to get her out of here. He pulled his wand out, only to go flying backwards. Harry staggered up to his feet, and found an elf standing at the entrance of the cage. "You is not harming Miss Denise. Dobby is not allowing it." The elf said to Harry, his hands raised.

"It is Alright, Dobby. I am not here to harm her. I am he to rescue her." Harry said.

"You is attacking the evil masters. You is here to attack Miss. Dobby is not allowing it. You is going back right now." Dobby said.

"Dobby, I am not here to harm her or you. I am here to help her. I know that your masters are evil. I am here to stop them. Why don't you take her from here to my place? She will be safe there. You can look after her yourself." Harry said, trying to appease the elf. He didn't want to harm the elf, especially when it is trying to protect an innocent girl. But he was running out of time. The rescue mission could be here any minute and he need to get put of here with Lucius by then.

"I is bound to the Evil Masters. I is ordered to not leave the manor." Dobby said.

"Why don't you come with me? I will make Narcissa free you, and then you can take Miss Denise out of here. I have a house in the Diagon Alley. It is above Madame Malkins shop. Take her there. I will come by later." Harry said, before asking, "Would you want to be free from this family, Dobby?" Dobby nodded his head vigorously.

Harry or Shadow, apparated back up to the main hall. He reappeared beside Narcissa. He enervated her, after removing her wand. Narcissa stirred awake. When she was conscious again, she sat up, leaning against the wall, and taking in her surroundings. Her head was pounding with a massive headache. She could see Lucius body slumped up unconscious at the other end of the room, and Shadow standing infront of her, his wand trained on her. She searched for her wand, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Shadow asked, twirling her wand in his left hand. He took her wand, in both hands before snapping it clean in half and throwing the pieces at her feet. "No" she shouted, looking at her wand pieces in dismay, and anger raising inside her. "You will pay for this, you stupid brat. The Dark Lord will hunt you down and kill you for this, for what you have done here tonight."

"Do not worry about what Voldemort will do right now. You just worry about staying alive, because frankly I only need your husband and I have no need for you. Now, I want you to free this elf of yours from your service." Shadow indicated Dobby, who was standing behind him. He conjured a piece of cloth and levitated it to Narcissa. Narcissa with nothing else she could do, threw the cloth at Dobby, effectively freeing him from her service.

"Dobby get Denise out of here now." Shadow said, and the elf nodded his head before disappearing. "Now, I have a message for your master that I need you to deliver." Shadow said.

3 minutes later, Shadow was ready to depart when four people arrived at the manor. They saw Shadow with an unconscious Lucius held tightly in his grasp. They trained their wands on him and shooted spells at him.

Shadow cried "Helene", and a majestic Shadow Phoenix appeared in thin air, above Shadow, and all three of them disappeared in a burst of fire, the spells passing by thru thin air, seconds later.

* * *

_Guess of the Chapter - What was Hermione doing in Dumbledore's office. Send me your theories._

_**A/N : **__So how did you like Shadow? I seriously hope you enjoyed it. Please review NOW and tell me how you feel. Your feedback is pretty important to me, in helping motivate me to keep this story going on. Next chapter will most probably feature Hermione's history and also developing of a closer friendship between Harry and Hermione. If you are excited about that, please review. More reviews I will update that much faster._

_**A/N 2 : **__A little clarification. I know you have doubts about how Harry could apparate within the Malfoy Manor, when he put up anti - apparition wards in place. This anti - apparition ward is a special creation of Harry, wherein he and only he can apparate within the confines of the area covered by the ward. He cannot apparate out of the ward area however. That was why he had to call Helene, his shadow phoenix companion, to get out of the Manor. Hope that clears that up._


	11. 11 The Dark Mark

**My Name Is Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N :** _Here is another update. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me in your reviews how you find this chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support so far with this story. Also I am upping the rating to M for possible violence in this and future chapters._

**_11. The Dark Mark_**

Shadow cried "Helene", and a majestic Shadow Phoenix appeared in thin air, above Shadow, and all three of them disappeared in a burst of fire, the spells passing by thru thin air, seconds later.

The three of them reappeared in the Chamber Of Secrets, moments later. Celesta came slithering towards them. Harry dumped Lucius on the floor, who was still unconscious. "Thank you Helene, for coming to get me out of there," Harry thanked the shadow Phoenix before calling for Flunky, his house elf.

"Master Harry is calling for Flunky? What is Flunky be doing for Master Harry?" Flunky asked, appearing beside Harry. "Flunky. I sent a house elf named Dobby along with a young woman to our apartment above Madame Malkins. I want you to go there and take care of them. Provide with anything they need. Tell them that they cannot go anywhere outside the apartment as it is not safe for them yet. Tell them I would be there tomorrow night to explain everything, and until then to stay there and not go out. Also, Flunky, do not in any circumstances let them know who I am. Can you do that Flunky?" "I is doing that right away Master Harry." With that Flunky popped out of the Chamber.

"Now lets get to Mister Malfoy shall we?" Harry spoke to no one in particular, before levitating Lucius and heading towards the ante chamber, where he made Flunky build a new room. Celeste followed Harry. Harry seeing that Celeste was following him, turned around, "I need you to stay here, Celeste. I don't want Malfoy to meet you already." "Ofcourse, Harry Potter. As you wish." Celeste began slithering back to her sleeping chamber.

Harry continued to the Ante Chamber. He opened the door to the room built by Flunky, before levitating Malfoy inside, and closing the door. Once inside, Harry set the unconscious form Lucius down on the ground to one side, before conjuring a table. He then levitated Lucius body onto the table and strapped him down tightly. He then cast a series of charms on him, meant to diagnose any tracking charms placed upon Malfoy, or any hidden objects that can act as Emergency Portkeys. He didn't find any objects that were Portkeys but his left forearm, showed some sort of tracking method on it. Harry cast a simple coffin do cutting the robe around Malfoy's elbow and exposing the forearm. There was a tattoo on the forearm, The Dark Mark. Harry studied the Mark for a few minutes, trying to dispel it without causing harm to Malfoy. He wasn't successful.

Harry sighed. He needed to cut out the Dark Mark. He knew when he agreed to come back, and put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror that he would have to be ruthless, not show any mercy. After all these animals had killed and tortured hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents just for their sick pleasure. But now that he needed to do this, he was slightly revolted. However, he had enough of a resolve to do what was necessary.

"Enervate", Harry woke Lucius up. He might as well make him feel the pain. It would help in breaking him down, and putting fear in him, which might be helpful, if he wanted to get answers form Malfoy. He stood to a side.

Lucius woke up to a dim light surrounding him. He was lying down. He looked around, and couldn't identify the place where he was. Something was very wrong. The last he remembered, he was fighting a stranger in his manor. Now, he was naked, without any clothes lying down on some sort of a table. He was in a room made of glass. He tried to move but he could not. He looked to see what was restraining his movements. His hands and legs were strapped down to the table. He did not have his wand with him and he could not see it anywhere near. This was bad. This was very bad. He tried to unlock the straps using what meagre windless magic he knew, but he couldn't. Whoever it was that took him, must have placed some sort of magic dampening field around him.

"Is any one here? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Lucius asked, hoping that he could get some answers. A figure stepped out of the corner of the room. Lucius didn't notice his presence there. "Hello Lucius. As I have told you my name is Shadow. And we are here because of your activities as a follower of someone named Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort."

Lucius was panicking inside, even though he presented a calm exterior to the outside. He remembered now. This person flew in the air, and apparatus even when there was an anti - apparition ward in place. He must be really powerful to have done that. And how did he know that he was a death eater? He was very careful to hide his death eater activities. He spent a lot of money after the Dark Lord's fall the first time around, making sure of it.

"What do you mean by my activities as a follower of the Dark Lord? You must be mistaken. I have never supported the Dark Lord voluntarily. I was placed under the Imperius curse. I was cleared of all charges." Lucius spoke calmly.

"Lucius... Lucius... You may have fooled the fools in the ministry, you may have fooled the wizarding world in general, with your generous donations and all. But you can't fool me. I know what you are. I know what you did. I know what you are planning on doing. So tell me, when do you and your Lord plan to break your fellow comrades out of Azkaban Prison?"

Lucius was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't even comprehend how this stranger seemed to know so many things. He talked as if he knew for a fact that the Dark Lord was still alive. Even thinking that this guy believed the old fool Dumbledore's words about the Dark Lord being back, it still didn't explain how he knew about the Dark Lord's plan to attack Azkaban. As far as he knew, the Dark Lord told him and only him. So how did this stranger know about the plan? It doesn't matter much anyway. The Dark Lord must have known that he was missing by now, and he will be sending a rescue team soon. He just needs to stall this man.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You must be mistaken about me. Release me now and You will have a chance to get away without any damage. Once the Minister finds out about this, He will send the whole fleet of aurors in search of you." Lucius told Shadow.

"You seem to be thinking that you are in a position to make demands, aren't you? Well we will have to see about that won't we?" The shadow responded before conjuring a knife from thin air. He held the knife in his right hand and approached the table where Lucius was strapped down. "You know? Your Master and your gang of inbred idiots are the reason of so many difficulties in my life. So when I see this Dark Mark on your hand, it reminds me of all the crappy things that happened to me, directly or indirectly because of your master." Shadow commented, while bringing the knife down and starting to cut out the Dark Mark and the surrounding flesh from the forearm of Lucius.

Lucius cried out in pain and started writhing violently. It only served to make the cut deeper and painful. Blood dripped from the wound profusely. Lucius however endured pain more powerful than this, when under the cruciatus curse was placed upon him by Dark Lord. No. What he was more afraid of was that the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to track him if the Dark Mark was cut out.

Once Shadow cut out the Dark Mark and the surrounding tissue completely he incinerated it immediately. Lucius's forearm had a saucer shaped depression in it, the underlying muscles visible thru the wound and bleeding quite profusely. "Incendio" Shadow cast over the wound, to cauterise it. Malfoy cried out in pain again. The open nerve endings present through the wound being cauterised caused a lot of pain.

Once he was done, Shadow stepped back. "You see, you are not the one who is in charge here. I can cause a lot more pain than this. So, all you need to worry about is how to keep me happy, by answering my questions. Do you understand that?" Shadow asked.

Lucius slumped back on the table. His only hope of getting rescued was destroyed. He did not have a wand and he was not able to perform any kind of magic. He just stared blankly at Shadow. Even if he is going to die here, he won't betray his Lord. He can bear any kind of pain this Shadow can dole out.

Shadow released the straps toeing down Lucius to the table. Lucius immediately jumped up from the table and tried to lunge at Shadow only to be hit with a Petrificus Totalus. He fell face forward breaking his nose. Shadow then vanished the table before conjuring chains along the wall to one side. He levitated Lucius body to the wall before releasing the Petrificus and tying him to the wall with his hands above his head and his feet barely touching the floor.

"You may not be ready to talk to me right now, but a few days from now, you will be. Good night Lucius." Shadow turned around walking out of the room and sealing it. He made sure that Lucius cannot escape before walking away from the room. Once he was back in the Chamber of Secrets, he called forth for Flunky.

"What is Flunky being doing for Master Harry?" "Did you instruct Dobby and Miss Denise?" "Yes, Master Harry. Flunky is making sure Dobby is understanding."

"Good Flunky. Then can you take me near to the Entrance of Gryffindor tower?" Asked Harry. "Right away, Master Harry" Flunky took Harry's hand before disappearing. Seconds later they were near the Gryffindor tower. Harry thanked Flunky before removing his robe and shrinking and pushing it into his pocket. He then applied the disillusionment and notice - me - not charm on himself. He proceeded to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was asleep. When he gave the password to the entrance, she barely responded, not even noticing who was there before opening the entrance.

Once inside Harry hurried up to his dorm. He could hear the snores of all his dorm mates. He walked towards his trunk removing a towel and a pair of pyjamas and a T shirt, before heading to the showers. He was filthy and he had blood on his hands and he needed to have a shower before going back to sleep. Harry bathed, his actions all automated, his mind filled with the screams of Lucius. Silent tears ran down his face, owing to sadness to what he was forced to do, rather than guilt over the pain he inflicted on Lucius.

Once he was done, Harry climbed into the bed, absolutely exhausted both emotionally and physically. He fell asleep almost immediately, though his sleep was quite disturbed with nightmares.

* * *

Since his resurrection, Lord Voldemort began checking on the locations of his horcruxes. Tonight he was on his way to check the Gaunt cottage located outside the Little Hangleton village. He wanted to be absolutely sure that no one has discovered his secret. He had told no one about the fact that he made Horcruxes. Not even his innermost circle. But still, Lord Voldemort was very paranoid when it came to this matter. After all, these were the instruments that prevented his death, and these are the instruments that will ensure his immortality. The only person who could possibly know that he made these Horcruxes was Horace Slughorn. He had been on the search for him since a long time, to tie up that loose end, but he had been quite slippery.

Lord Voldemort made his way to the entrance of the cottage. Nothing seems to be out of place here. It was exactly the same as he last checked, with a lot more dust accumulated. He was about to enter the cottage, when he felt one of his Death Eaters trying to contact him. He specifically told them not to contact him unless there was an emergency. For them, to contact him, something must have happened. He, however decided that it could wait till he checked on the securities and presence of the Horcrux. After all he came a lot of distance to make the trip again.

30 minutes later :

Voldemort has finished his inspection of the cottage, and he was absolutely sure that no one has discovered this place. He added a few more defences just in case, before heading out. Once he reached the edge of the town he apparatus back to his mansion.

When Voldemort reappeared in his throne room, Antonin Dolohov was standing there near the door. "Well? What was so important that you had to disturb me Dolohov?" Voldemort asked.

Dolohov kneeled down on one feet, afraid to deliver the news. The Dark Lord was pretty unpredictable. He didn't know how the Dark Lord would react to the news of Lucius being abducted. "My lord! It is about Lucius Malfoy." "What about him, Dolohov?" Voldemort asked, his patience thinning by the second.

"Lucius had been abducted from his home, My Lord."

"Abducted? By who?"

"We do not know My Lord. Narcissa said that the man called himself The Shadow."

Voldemort sat down in his Throne. The Shadow? He never heard of anyone like that. Who is this man? And why did he abduct Lucius? Is it because of some past crimes of Lucius trying to exact revenge?

"Tell me everything you know Dolohov." Voldemort commanded.

"I was in my home, reviewing some documents, My Lord. Lucius floo'ed me saying that his house was under attack and to bring some people to him to inspect whoever it was and capture them if possible. I immediately summoned 5 fellow death eaters before heading out there. We tried to apparatus to Malfoy Manor, but we were bounced out to about a mile from the manor. We tried to apparate back nearer to the manor, but there was an anti - apparition ward in place. So we had to travel the distance. By the time we reached the manor, Lucius was unconscious and a strange man was standing holding Lucius body. We immediately attacked but he disappeared before any of our spells reached him, My Lord." Dolohov recanted the whole incident.

"Come here, Dolohov. Let us try to find Lucius." Voldemort said. Dolohov got up from his place and walked towards Voldemort, lifting up his sleeve from his left forearm, exposing the Dark Mark.

The Dark Mark was an ingenious design developed by Lord Voldemort himself. It helped Voldemort to call his Death Eaters to himself. The Dark Mark was given to those death eaters who were in the inner circle of Voldemort's organisation. When Voldemort activated a Dark Mark on one of his Death Eaters, the Dark Marks on all the remaining Death Eaters burns, signalling that the Dark Lord wants to summon them. It also acts a beacon, so that the Death Eaters can apparate to his side, even without having the knowledge of the location of the Dark Lord. That was how the Death Eaters apparated to the Graveyard at the end of the TriWizard Tournament.

Voldemort personally brands the Dark Mark on the hands of each eligible Death Eater. So that, only he could be the one to activate the Dark Mark. He also could use the Dark Marks to roughly get a location of any Death Eater at a given time, as they all act as beacons. Though it takes considerably more power.

Once Dolohov was standing in front of him, Lord Voldemort brought his wand and placed it upon the Dark Mark, pouring his magic into it. Pain seared through Dolohov's body but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Voldemort tried to get a location on Lucius, for 5 minutes but it was as if Lucius's Dark Mark didn't exist at all. Either Lucius is dead or someone must have removed the Dark Mark. Voldemort released Dolohov, sitting back in thought. This makes it much more difficult. Lucius knew a lot of his current plans.

"Bring Narcissa to me immediately, Dolohov." Voldemort demanded.

"Yes, My Lord" Dolohov replied, before walking out of the chamber. He returned 5 minutes later with Narcissa in tow.

"My Lord" they both bowed in front of Voldemort.

"Narcissa. I need you to give me the memory of tonight's events so I can have a look at them. Dolohov go and bring my Pensive."

"Certainly My Lord," Narcissa replied, taking her wand out and conjuring a vial before extracting the memory and placing it in the vial. Dolohov came back with the pensive.

"Leave me." Voldemort commanded after he placed the memory into the Pensive. Once both left, Voldemort sank his head into the Pensive, to watch the memory. As he watched the memory, he could see that this Shadow was magically very powerful. He was intrigued when he saw that Shadow apparated in the manor, where there was supposedly an anti - apparition ward in place.

"Now, I have a message for your master that I need you to deliver." The Shadow in the Memory said to Narcissa. Voldemort's interest piqued at the words. "Hello Tom. You may not know who I am, You may not know where I am, but I know all about you. You and your Death Eaters have committed a lot of crimes, Tom. And it is time you pay for your crimes. I will be hunting each and every one of your Death Eaters like the dogs they are, before I come for you. See you soon, Tom Riddle."

Voldemort ended the Memory and exited the Pensive. Saying that he was angry, would be an understatement. He was absolutely Furious. He began throwing vicious curses around, destroying the room. 'How dare he call me by Name. How dare he say that he can attack me? I am the most powerful wizard on the earth and no one, no one will be able to defeat me. When I get my hands on this Shadow, he would wish that he never insulted me. I would make him beg for death.' Voldemort cursed before apparating abruptly, in search of a victim to torture and murder, to abate his fury.

* * *

**A/N : **_I am sorry that I couldn't work in Hermione's story into this chapter. This story just keeps getting bigger and bigger than I imagined. Please Review._


End file.
